Thunderstorm
by JoyBrightmoon
Summary: Olivia Aldana siempre creyó que su futuro ya estaba escrito: viviría con sus padres muggles en su pequeña casa en las montañas hasta que se graduase. Sin embargo, su vida da un giro cuando dos extraños aparecen en su casa y le revelan una verdad que estaba oculta en su pasado. ¿Qué hará Olivia ahora que la hermosa mentira de su presente ha terminado por revelar su más sombría cara?
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con el universo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Tan solo los personajes originales, al igual que la trama de esta historia son de mi propiedad. Por favor, pido que esta idea no sea copiada/robada, a pesar de estar basada en los libros de Harry Potter. _

_**SINOPSIS COMPLETA:**_

"— ¿Qué puedo hacer si no soy capaz de ignorar el futuro?

— Lucharemos juntos… Por el futuro; por nuestro futuro."

Olivia Aldana siempre creyó que su futuro ya estaba escrito: viviría con sus padres en su pequeña casa en las montañas hasta que se graduase de la Academia y pudiera buscar un trabajo para poder ayudar a su familia muggle. Sin embargo, su perfectamente aburrida y segura vida da un giro cuando dos extraños aparecen en su casa y le revelan una verdad que estaba oculta en la oscuridad de su pasado. ¿Qué hará Olivia ahora que la hermosa mentira de su presente ha terminado por revelar su más sombría cara? ¿Qué le deparará el futuro que en un principio creía planeado?

 _¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

 **1**

 **La llegada de los dos extraños**

Las noches en el pequeño valle de la montaña eran tranquilas. No había ninguna persona que se atreviese a subir hasta allí arriba para interrumpir el delicado susurro de la hierba, ni el brillante resplandor de los astros en el firmamento. La vida en el valle estaba llena de calma, haciendo de la única casa construida allí, todo un remanso de paz para quien quisiese alejarse de las preocupaciones del mundo a sus pies.

Aquel edificio no era una vivienda demasiado grande, ni tenía los lujosos acabados que las casas de vacaciones en las montañas solían tener. Era simplemente un santuario de piedra y madera, rodeado de verdes pastos y bosques frondosos, que protegían a los tres habitantes que dormían bajo el cielo estrellado.

Era habitual ver a algún que otro ciervo acercarse con curiosidad a mirar por las ventanas de la casa, observando el interior lleno de vida y de calor que los habitantes desprendían con sus risas alegres. Generalmente, la más pequeña, solía estar fuera durante largos meses en los que sus padres se dedicaban a trabajar y a cultivar el pequeño huerto que había detrás de la casa. Durante ese tiempo, no había muchas risas o ese calorcillo agradable. Lo único que se escuchaba eran murmullos y suspiros que encogían hasta el corazón del más valeroso animal.

Sin embargo, como cada verano, la casa recobraba la vida cuando la joven volvía allí con sus padres, y esa noche no había sido la excepción.

Los tres habitantes habían estado hasta altas horas de la noche hablando en el patio de la casa. La joven muchacha les contaba con entusiasmo lo que había aprendido durante el tiempo que había estado fuera, hablando sobre chispas y explosiones de colores, sobre caballos de tamaño gigantesco y alas enormes con la fuerza de un tifón; sobre gente que volaba en escobas desgastadas y ninfas de madera que cantaban cuando te sentabas a comer.

Todos los veranos, justo cuando la última luz de las ventanas de la casa se apagaba, se hacía el silencio en el pequeño valle entre las montañas, y la vida se paraba hasta el día siguiente.

Menos esa noche.

Con un seco chasquido, dos misteriosas personas aparecieron frente a la casa de madera y piedra, a la que miraron con curiosidad.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí? —preguntó la mujer.

— Por supuesto —refunfuñó el hombre que la acompañaba—. ¿Crees que él se equivocaría?

— ¡No he dicho eso!

El hombre la mandó callar rápidamente, y con gesto enfadado susurró:

— ¡Vas a hacer que nos descubran!

— ¿Que nos descubran? —dijo la mujer bajando la voz— Mira a tu alrededor, ¡aquí no hay nada!

En efecto, la mujer no se equivocaba. No había ninguna casa alrededor, ni ninguna otra cosa que no fueran animales o plantas silvestres de diferentes tamaños y tonalidades. Lo más cercano a una persona eran los ojos de los búhos, brillando en la oscuridad de la noche veraniega. Para corroborar sus palabras, las chicharras cantaron con fuerza y las luciérnagas danzaron alrededor de la entrada de la vivienda.

— ¿Es que no has aprendido nada? —recriminó el hombre caminando hacia la puerta de la casa— Nunca sabes lo que se puede esconder entre las sombras.

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco mientras le seguía. Habría escuchado esa frase salir de su boca millones de veces, y nunca se cansaba de repetirla.

— Te estás volviendo paranoico. Más de lo normal, que ya es decir.

El hombre se giró súbitamente y acercó su cara a la de la mujer. Susurró con rabia:

— ¡Y tu imprudencia va a hacer que algún día de estos nos maten!

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —exclamó sorprendida— ¿Quién nos mataría en un lugar como este? ¿Una ardilla?

El hombre gruñó y aceleró el paso, murmurando por lo bajo.

— Son tremendamente escurridizas.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera aporrear la puerta de madera con fuerza, la mujer tocó su hombro para pararle.

— ¡Espera! ¿No tendríamos que haberles avisado primero de que veníamos?

— ¿Para qué crees que hemos venido? —preguntó él con molestia— ¿Para tomar el té y contarnos batallitas?

Sin esperar a su contestación, golpeó la puerta vigorosamente.

* * *

Olivia había conseguido dormirse horas después de haber subido a su habitación, y aún así no paraba de girar con inquietud entre sus sabanas de color lavanda. Desde esa tarde había tenido un cosquilleo en la nuca que le molestaba y le picaba, y que ahora no la dejaba dormir con tranquilidad. Además de eso, estaba teniendo una pesadilla horrorosa, aunque no era la primera vez que la tenía: en ella veía el cielo de la noche, encapotado por gruesas nubes oscuras; veía la cara de su madre, sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas que se perdían por el cuello de su jersey; podía oír la voz de su padre, gritándole a alguien que estaba fuera de su campo de visión. La escena continuaba por unos segundos hasta que su madre gritaba angustiada. Lo siguiente con lo que soñaba eran una serie de luces de diferente colores, azul, rojo, amarillo, hasta que finalmente una luz verde la cegaba.

Se despertó de un salto en al cama, todavía la explosión de sus sueños resonando en sus oídos.

Encendió la luz de la mesilla de noche con manos temblorosas y se incorporó, apartándose el pelo negro de ambos lados de la cara, pegado a sus mejillas debido al sudor ¿Cuántas veces habría soñado con esa explosión de color verde? ¿Miles de veces? ¿Millones? No tenía ni idea; sin embargo, todas y cada una de ellas, sentía una opresión en el pecho y le costaba respirar con normalidad. Muchas veces había querido contarle a sus padres aquel extraño sueño que parecía perseguirla todas las noches, pero cuando llegaba la mañana se olvidaba de lo que había soñado o simplemente decidía callarse y no preocuparlos con cosas sin importancia como un estúpido sueño.

Se levantó y caminó por el suelo de madera de su habitación para calmarse un poco. La alfombra le hacía cosquillas en los pies y el suave aire que se colaba por la ventana conseguía tranquilizarla. Su lechuza la seguía con sus ojos oscuros como el carbón, desde la jaula de la esquina. No era la primera vez que veía a Olivia pasearse de madrugada tras haber tenido una pesadilla.

La joven se percató de que el ave la estaba mirando.

— Lo siento _Ur_ , te he despertado ¿verdad?

 _Ur_ ululó molesto, agitando sus plumas anaranjadas para mostrar lo enfadado que estaba.

Olivia abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó una bolsita con algunos dulces para lechuzas que había comprado en una de las salidas de la Academia. Le dio el dulce a _Ur_ a modo de disculpa, viendo como él le daba la espalda y empezaba a mordisquearlo enfurruñado. Le acarició las plumas con suavidad.

— Intenta no hacer mucho ruido, ¿vale? No queremos que papá y mamá se despierten.

Sus padres trabajaban mucho y muchas horas.

Su padre bajaba cada día antes del amanecer hasta el pueblo más cercano y se encargaba de hacer el pan que vendían en su pequeña tienda en una de las calles principales. A Olivia siempre le había gustado mucho pasarse por allí a comprar algunas pastas y a oler el pan recién hecho. Hacía que se sintiera tranquila y a gusto. Su madre, en cambio, se dedicaba a labrar el huerto que tenían detrás de la casa. Cultivaba con mimo cada una de las hortalizas que luego vendía en un minúsculo puesto en la plaza, los sábados por la mañana, dos o tres veces al mes. Tenía muchísima clientela, tanta que en unas pocas horas, volvían a casa con las cestas vacías y los bolsillos llenos.

Olivia siempre había sentido que sus padres trabajaban demasiado debido a ella, para que tuviera todo lo que necesitaba en la prestigiosa escuela a la que asistía y para que pudiera pagarse cualquier capricho que tuviera cuando salía de la Academia al pueblo que había a unos pocos kilómetros. Lo que sus padres no sabían era que Olivia guardaba todo ese dinero que le daban y lo invertía en comprar más material para estudiar y así poder ayudarles en un futuro. Le habría gustado poder hacerlo más a menudo, y lamentaba mucho no poder hacer magia fuera de la escuela para echarles una mano, pero lo tenía prohibido y no quería asustar a sus padres cuando las semillas de las hortalizas creciesen de la noche a la mañana.

Era la primera bruja de su familia, y sus padres, que eran _no mágicos_ , no estaban acostumbrados a la magia. Ahora que lo pensaba, su familia no era muy grande. Tan sólo eran Xabat, su padre, Aina, su madre y ella. Sabía que la madre de su padre todavía vivía y que él tenía una hermana mayor y otros dos hermanos más, pero nunca los mencionaban. Su padre siempre fruncía el ceño cuando el nombre de su abuela salía en la conversación. Los dos hermanos de su madre tampoco se pasaban nunca por allí.

De pronto, abajo en la cocina se escuchó un fuerte estruendo: un objeto de cristal había caído al suelo, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, sobresaltando a Olivia y a _Ur_ , quien soltó el trozo de comida que le quedaba y escondió la cabeza bajo el ala.

La joven se quedó como una estatua, sorprendida por el sonido. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Sus padres estaban durmiendo en la habitación de enfrente y no les había escuchado salir.

— ¡Ten más cuidado!

El corazón de Olivia martilleó con furia contra su pecho. Esa no era la voz de su padre.

Siguiendo a su instinto, echó mano de la varita, que estaba en la mesilla de noche, y abrió despacio la puerta de su habitación. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo, y vio que la puerta de la habitación de sus padres estaba abierta, y que ellos no estaban en la cama.

Caminando muy despacio y de puntillas, se acercó hasta las escaleras y miró hacia abajo. La tenue luz de la cocina resplandecía en los cuadros colgados en la piedra de la pared. Volvió a escuchar la voz de ese hombre.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe?

— Ha sido un accidente —respondió la voz de una mujer—. Enseguida lo arreglo.

Olivia aferró su varita con fuerza delante de ella y fue poco a poco hacia el filo de las escaleras. Puso un pie en el primer escalón y luego otro.

— ¿Qué es lo que queréis?

La voz de su madre le llegó de forma muy clara, y estaba enfadada. Se congeló en su sitio, a mitad de la escalera, y sus manos empezaron a temblarle. ¿Eran ladrones? ¿Y si hacían daño a su madre?

— Será mejor que os vayáis cuanto antes.

— No podemos irnos sin vosotros, son órdenes de Dumbledore.

¿Secuestradores, quizás?

El nombre que la mujer extraña había dicho le resultaba familiar. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado tensa y asustada como parar pararse a intentar averiguar por qué le sonaba.

— Le dijimos a Dumbledore que nadie podía saber sobre este lugar, y aún así os ha revelado la localización y os ha mandado hasta aquí —su padre también estaba allí. Olivia no entendía qué era eso de Dumbledore y de la localización de su casa, pero supo enseguida que su padre estaba a nada de perder los nervios.

— Eres igual de cabezota que tu padre, Xabat: él tampoco escuchaba cuando se le decía lo que hacer.

— Si Dumbledore quiere algo, que venga él mismo. No podemos poner en riesgo a Olivia con gente entrando y saliendo de aquí como si esto fuese el Caldero Chorreante.

Al escuchar su nombre volvió a parar en seco. Se encontraba en el último escalón de las escaleras, oculta de la vista de los extraños que habían irrumpido en su casa a esas horas de la noche, sin embargo podía verlos con claridad.

El hombre era alto y corpulento. Tenía el pelo largo y canoso, y llevaba puesta una túnica larga de cuero marrón que llegaba hasta escasos centímetros del suelo. Olivia vio por debajo de la túnica asomar una garra de madera y una bota escamosa de color oscuro.

Lo que más le llamó la atención de la mujer no fue su túnica de cuero granate, sino su pelo, de un violeta brillante. Le recordaba a las luces de neón de una discoteca.

Se acercó un poco más y lo que vio provocó en ella una oleada de ira que le nació desde lo más profundo de su estómago.

Los dos extraños tenían varitas en las manos.

— Parece que tenemos compañía.

Sobresaltada al no haber esperado ser descubierta, Olivia se apartó de las sombras y alzó la varita en dirección a las dos personas, poniéndose recta y apuntando bien, tal y como le habían enseñado. Con el corazón martilleándole aún contra el pecho, se acercó un paso hacia los dos extraños.

— ¿Quienes sois? ¿Qué queréis? —preguntó con voz grave y respirando con pesadez— Apartaos de mis padres ahora mismo.

Vio entonces la cara de los dos intrusos.

La mujer tenía una expresión de asombro en la cara con forma de corazón, sus ojos marrones estaban muy abiertos y brillaban bajo la luz de su varita. El hombre en cambio, la miraba con curiosidad.

Olivia se frenó a si misma de dar un respingo cuando contempló las cicatrices de su cara, cómo le faltaba un trozo de nariz y sus extraños ojos. Uno de ellos era de verdad, oscuro y brillante. El otro era enorme, redondo como una moneda, azul eléctrico y no paraba de dar vueltas como una peonza, mirando cada rincón de la habitación, para después ponerse en blanco, como si estuviera viendo el interior de su cabeza.

No tenía ninguna duda de que aquellas dos personas eran brujos.

— Baja la varita, muchacha, antes de que te hagas daño con ella.

Olivia apretó la varita con fuerza, dispuesta a ignorar las palabras de aquel hombre, que lo único que habían conseguido era hacerla enfadar más. Podría ser joven e inexperta en comparación a un mago adulto, pero no iba a permitir que irrumpieran en su casa, amenazaran a sus padres y que la tratasen como a una niña boba que ni siquiera sabía cómo controlar su varita.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, mirando con intensidad la cara del hombre.

— No me hagas repetirlo dos veces; como no salgáis de aquí, juro que…

— ¿Nos aturdirás? —preguntó el señor, con una nota de escepticismo y burla en la voz.

A Olivia se le pusieron coloradas las orejas de la rabia.

— Ten por seguro que haré más que eso.

La cara del hombre se contrajo en lo que parecía una sonrisa, ¿estaba intentando enfadarla aún más?

— Olivia, baja la varita.

Su padre se acercó a ella. Llevaba una bata de estar en casa y tenía las oscuras cejas arrugadas. Olivia lo miró confusa; toda su rabia se esfumó y se transformó en perplejidad. ¿Acababa de pedirle que bajase su varita?

— ¿Qué?

— Vamos muchacha, haz caso a tu padre —dijo el hombre—, ni que fuesen corderitos indefensos como para que una niña tenga de defenderles.

— No vamos a haceros daño —musitó la mujer en un intento por tranquilizar el ambiente.

Olivia miró a su padre y después a su madre, quien le dedicó una mirada con sus ojos marrones, muy parecidos a los de ella. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que ninguno de los dos parecían tener miedo alguno a aquellas dos personas de la cocina, a pesar de ser brujos.

Su agarre en la varita flaqueó y apretó con fuerza los labios, sin estar convencida del todo.

— Olivia, por favor —habló de nuevo su padre. Le colocó una mano en la muñeca y la apretó suavemente—. Haz caso.

Con lentitud y reticencia, bajó la varita. Su padre asintió en un gesto para tranquilizarla.

— ¿Ibas a atacarnos de verdad? —preguntó con algo de incredulidad la mujer— ¿Incluso cuando no puedes hacer magia fuera del colegio?

Olivia carraspeó.

— Bueno, esa era la intención.

Su madre suspiró ruidosamente y se ajustó el batín azul contra el cuerpo. Su padre volvió a donde estaba anteriormente y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. La mujer y el hombre seguían mirándola como si nunca hubiesen visto a una bruja con una varita.

Por si acaso, añadió:

— Todavía no estoy muy segura de que no vaya a hacerlo, la verdad.

— Deberías de tomar ejemplo de la muchacha, Nymphadora —dijo él—, por lo menos ella está en alerta permanente.

— ¡No me llames Nymphadora! —exclamó la mujer con molestia. Daba la sensación de que no era la primera vez que se lo decía.

El hombre hizo un ademán con la mano y se volvió hacia Xabat y Aina.

— Será mejor que recojáis las cosas y vengáis con nosotros, me temo que aquí ya no estáis seguros.

Olivia dio un paso hacia delante, repentinamente alarmada por las palabras del hombre.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

— Significa que dentro de poco _él_ podría venir a buscaros. Cree que os estáis escondiendo, no se traga eso del accidente; no sabe exactamente dónde estáis, pero más vale no correr el riesgo de que termine por averiguarlo. Tenemos que llevaros al cuartel inmediatamente.

Su madre empalideció de forma visible y le empezaron a temblar las manos.

— No puede ser… — murmuró Xabat.

— ¿Quién va a venir a buscarnos? —preguntó Olivia. No entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo aquel hombre— ¿Por qué dice que estamos escondidos? ¿Quienes son ustedes y qué es lo que quieren?

El ojo azul del hombre volvió a enfocar su mirada en ella, examinándola durante unos segundos; después volvió a girar sobre su eje con rapidez. Su ojo bueno se posó sobre Aina y Xabat.

— ¿No sabe nada?

— Alastor…

— ¿No le habéis contado por qué estáis aquí? —gruñó Alastor con un toque de enojo— Lleváis escondiéndoos aquí desde hace 14 años, ¿y queréis decirme que ni siquiera sabe el motivo por el que vivís en el confín del mundo?

— _Ojoloco_ —dijo la chica del pelo violeta. En una situación normal, a Olivia el nombre le habría parecido un poco ofensivo, sin embargo, pegaba a la perfección con aquel hombre—, no creo que ahora sea momento de regañar a nadie. Recuerda que el tiempo vuela y nosotros tenemos prisa.

Olivia empezó a mover la pierna con nerviosismo queriendo saber qué diablos significaban las palabras del hombre llamado Alastor u _Ojoloco_ , y por qué tanta urgencia por sacarles de su casa. La cocina se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos. Olivia podía escuchar a _Ur_ moverse dentro de la jaula, inquieto y ululando con fuerza. Si no paraba iba a terminar por el suelo. No era la primera vez que su impaciencia hacía que se cayese la jaula con él dentro.

—Esa lechuza tuya no para quieta —gruñó Alastor con el ojo mágico pegado al techo de la cocina.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Alastor? —preguntó su madre. Todavía tenía la cara pálida y temblaba ligeramente.

— ¿No lo sabéis? —preguntó la mujer con incredulidad.

— ¡Por las barbas de…! —el hombre se movió con pesadez por la cocina hasta acercarse a la mesa y empezó a rebuscar algo en los bolsillos interiores de su túnica, maldiciendo por lo bajo— ¿Es que no os llega el correo hasta este rincón en el fin del mundo? ¿Qué clase de cuchitril es éste donde ni siquiera tienen un periódico mágico?

— Alastor —le reprendió la mujer.

Finalmente Ojoloco dejó de rebuscar en sus bolsillos y soltó con fuerza sobre la mesa un trozo de periódico llamado _El Profeta_. Olivia nunca había oído hablar de un periódico que se llamase así. Él único que conocía se llamaba _Le Gazette_ y era francés. Se inclinó sobre la mesa a mirar el trozo de papel.

Tan sólo había una foto en blanco y negro en la página, y se movía, como todas las fotos mágicas. Era de un chico, de aproximadamente su edad, que tenía el pelo revuelto y gafas redondas. No parecía estar muy contento, y no le extrañaba nada; encima de la fotografía, en letras grandes y negras ponía: _¿El chico que miente?_ Toda la pagina cambiaba de repente, y enseñaba a un hombre mayor, con un gorro extravagante y un traje de raya diplomática, y las letras decían: _Fudge: Todo está bien._

No se detuvo a leer lo que ponía en el periódico, y aunque hubiera querido hacerlo, no habría podido, ya que su padre lo cogió de la mesa y lo leyó, con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos.

— Ha regresado —murmuró con incredulidad.

Aina parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, sus mejillas habitualmente rosadas se habían puesto ligeramente verdosas.

— ¿En serio no lo sabíais? —la mujer del pelo violeta preguntó con suavidad— Creía que Dumbledore os avisaría para que pudierais ir a un lugar seguro. La última vez fue él quien os proporcionó un traslador, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto? —preguntó Xabat arrugando el periódico con su puño. Tenía tensa la mandíbula— Creíamos que estábamos seguros… que Harry también estaba a salvo, que _él_ había desaparecido. ¿Ahora resulta que ha regresado? ¡Es una locura, Moody!

— ¿Quién ha regresado? —preguntó Olivia— ¿Qué pasa?

La tensión de la cocina podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo, y aún así no habría sido suficiente para romperla. Ojoloco miró de reojo a Olivia y gruñó:

— Lord Voldemort ha regresado.

Olivia sintió como si un cubo de agua helada se derramase sobre su cabeza hasta sus pies, congelándola entera por el miedo. Su corazón empezó a latir con violencia contra el pecho. No podía ser cierto.

Nunca había tenido que vivir las horribles historias que todo el mundo sabía sobre el mago más tenebroso que jamás había existido, pero todo el mundo sabía su historia y sabía cómo había sido derrotado por un bebé de apenas un año. Toda bruja y mago que existían sabían quién era Harry Potter y por qué era tan famoso; al igual que cualquier brujo con dos dedos de frente temblaría ante la mención de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Sus ojos revolotearon hasta el periódico arrugado en las manos de su padre. Ahora que se fijaba, el chico no le parecía tan desconocido.

Pensar que ahora había regresado le cerró la garganta y tuvo que respirar unas cuantas veces para no caerse al suelo de la impresión.

— ¿Lord…? ¿Pero…? ¿Qué…? —tartamudeó intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. De pronto, recordó lo que había dicho Moody sobre su seguridad— Mis padres son _no mágicos_ , ¿por qué estaría él tras ellos?

— ¿ _No mágicos_? —preguntó la mujer del pelo violeta con curiosidad— ¿Así es como llamáis a los _muggles_ en España?

— ¡Pero…! ¿ _Muggles_? ¿Tus padres? —Moody gruñó con cierta furia e indignación y se volvió hacia sus padres. Su pierna de madera retumbó contra el suelo— ¡Esto ya es el colmo, Aina! ¡Nunca pensé que podríais mentirle con algo así!

— ¡Lo hicimos para protegerla!

Olivia aspiró con fuerza y se le quedó estancado el aire en la garganta. Si antes pensaba que podría desmayarse por la impresión, ahora tenía ganas de vomitar. Se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina y se aferró a ella. Xabat se movió hacia ella y entonces lo vio. Algo fino, de madera y con diseños arcaicos sobresalía de uno de los bolsillos interiores de la bata de su padre. Sus ojos se movieron lentamente hasta su madre, y también vio otro trocito fino de madera guardado en el gran bolsillo de su batín azul. No había duda de lo que eran: varitas.

Olivia sintió que el suelo la tragaba y que el mundo se abría en dos bajo ella y la aplastaba hasta asfixiarla. Se separó de su padre con las rodillas temblorosas, sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

 **Hacia el cuartel general**

— Nos vamos _Ur_ , siento molestarte.

La lechuza continuó ululando y moviéndose con energía dentro de su jaula, como preguntando a Olivia por qué había tardado tanto, y por qué estaba sacando las cosas de su armario y metiéndolas en su baúl. Sin embargo, la molestia de la lechuza no podía compararse con el enfado de ella; estaba furiosa.

Estaba enfadada con sus padres por ocultarle la verdad durante tantos años, por mentirla a la cara durante toda su vida y, sobre todo, estaba enfadada consigo misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Todas las pistas habían estado ahí, al alcance de su mano, y sin embargo ella había girado la cara y había mirado hacia otro lado, sin querer ver lo que tenía literalmente frente a las narices.

Echó con fuerza el uniforme azulado de su escuela dentro del baúl y se sentó en la cama, gruñendo con irritación. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo pensaban continuar con el engaño? ¿Hasta que los descubriera haciendo magia de casualidad y no tuvieran otra alternativa que contárselo? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo habían estado riéndose de ella? El enojo siguió creciendo en su interior, burbujeando en la boca de su estómago.

Con tan solo unas palabras, su vida se había roto en pedacitos, como aquel vaso que la chica del pelo violeta había tirado en la cocina. Incluso los pedazos de cristal de aquel vaso habrían sido mucho menos afilados en comparación con lo que Olivia sentía en ese momento. Le quemaban los ojos y la garganta le apretaba, pero aguantó por puro orgullo. No iba a romper a llorar en ese momento en el que tenía que ser fuerte y en el que quería seguir enfadada. Se centró en continuar con la tarea que tenía que terminar, que era empaquetar todas sus cosas para ir a ese misterioso cuartel, donde quiera que estuviese.

En el mundo estaban pasando cosas muchísimo más importantes como para que ella se parase a llorar con amargura en una esquina.

Dos minutos después, alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación. Era la mujer del pelo violeta.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— Claro.

Inspeccionó con curiosidad la habitación, mirando cada rincón y susurrando para sí cuando veía algo que le gustaba.

La habitación de Olivia no estaba excesivamente decorada, ni era tampoco muy grande, pero a ella le gustaba. Tenía algún que otro poster en la pared, como el de su Academia y el de un grupo de música belga que uno de sus amigos le había recomendado. También tenía varias fotos de sus amigos, que se movían y sonreían saludando a la cámara. Las demás paredes estaban llenas de estanterías con libros, figuritas y algunos trofeos.

La mujer se quedó mirando un uniforme de color azul oscuro con detalles dorados que Olivia estaba metiendo en su baúl.

— Me parece que no me he presentado —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Bueno, es comprensible, con todo lo que ha pasado ahí abajo… —añadió haciendo una mueca. Le tendió la mano y ella la sacudió— Soy Tonks.

— Olivia… Aunque creo que ya lo sabías.

Tonks asintió, murmurando que lo sabía. Se quedó mirándola mientras luchaba con algunos libros para que entrasen en su baúl.

— Déjame ayudarte, terminarás mucho más rápido.

Agitó la varita y gritó: _¡Bauleo!_

Sus cosas empezaron a revolotear por el cuarto, saliendo de los cajones del escritorio, de la mesilla de noche y del interior del armario. Se tuvo que apartar para que el caldero no le diera en la nariz. Cuando su pijama entró dentro del baúl, se cerró con un golpeteo. Olivia se acercó a poner el candado.

— Gracias.

— De nada. ¿Está todo no? ¿Las cosas de la escuela, libros, la escoba?

— No tengo escoba.

Tonks arrugó la cara con sorpresa.

— ¿No tienes escoba?

— Me da miedo volar —reconoció Olivia. Desde que se cayó de una considerable altura a los ocho años cuando estaba aprendiendo a montar en escoba, había decidido no volver a subirse en una nunca más. Tonks asintió levemente.

— Es un fastidio no poder hacer magia hasta los diecisiete ¿verdad? —se sentó a su lado en la cama y volvió a echar un vistazo a la habitación— Bueno, la verdad es que no sé cómo son las leyes en menores aquí, ¿la mayoría de edad también es a los diecisiete? —Olivia asintió— Pues eso, un asco no poder hacer magia. A mi me ponía de los nervios no poder hacerlo cada vez que volvía a casa para las vacaciones. En los tres primero años en los que asistí a la escuela, para evitar que hiciera una locura, mi madre encerraba mi varita en su joyero, y guardaba la llave hasta septiembre —Tonks movió los pies al compás de una música imaginaria. Miró la estantería con curiosidad— Tienes muchos libros muggles, ¿te gusta leer?

— Sí —no quiso mencionar que toda su vida había vivido aprendiendo las costumbres de las personas no mágicas porque pensaba que sus padres lo eran, y que por eso había tantas cosas que no tenían nada que ver con la magia en su habitación, como la televisión de la esquina o todos esos libros en los que Tonks se había fijado.

— Mi padre es muggle, ¿sabes? —dijo con la mirada enfocada en la radio de su mesilla— Siempre se ha empeñado en tener una noche en familia delante del televisor y estar sentados por horas mirando programas absurdos. A mi madre nunca le ha gustado, no sabe cómo son capaces los muggles de meter a hombres en miniatura dentro de una caja, ni por qué se mueven o gritan tanto.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, y el pelo rubio de Aina asomó por la pequeña abertura.

— Olivia.

Tonks se levantó de un salto, repentinamente incómoda.

— Uh… Eh, será mejor que vea si Ojoloco… —tropezó con la alfombra y Aina se apartó para dejarla pasar— Eh, sí, la puerta. Adiós.

Cuando estuvieron las dos solas, se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué decir. Olivia sintió de nuevo el burbujeo en su estómago.

— ¿Qué quieres? —masculló. Luego se arrepentiría de hablarle mal a su madre, pero ahora no tenía ganas de pensar en eso.

— Olivia, cariño, escúchame…

— Te escucho —la interrumpió—, el problema es que no sé si vas a mentirme o no.

Aina suspiró pesadamente. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, y tenía la fina nariz colorada. Olivia supuso que había estado llorando y sintió una punzada aguda en el pecho.

— Lo hicimos para protegerte.

— ¿De quién? ¿De quien-tú-sabes? ¿Por qué no me lo contasteis? —inquirió alzando un poco la voz. Respiró hondo para tratar de tranquilizarse— Todo tiene mucho más sentido ahora, ¿sabes? —añadió frunciendo el ceño— Por fin entiendo por qué no os sorprendisteis tanto cuando llegó la carta de la Academia. La estabais esperando porque sabíais que iba a ser una bruja… ¡Claro! Y por eso tanta insistencia con las clases de idiomas.

Su madre se acercó lentamente a ella, tanteando su reacción. La cama se hundió cuando se sentó a su lado.

— Es un poco largo de contar, y como ha dicho Alastor, no tenemos demasiado tiempo —alzó la mano y la puso sobre la rodilla de Olivia, apretándola cariñosamente—. Te prometo que en cuanto estemos en el cuartel te lo contaremos todo.

— ¿Cómo me puedo fiar de vosotros? —murmuró Olivia mirando a su madre. Apretó los labios, los ojos le escocían de nuevo— Ni siquiera sé por qué tenemos que irnos, qué narices es ese cuartel y por qué conocéis a esas dos personas.

— Ese cuartel es el de una organización en la que tu padre y yo estuvimos durante la Primera Guerra Mágica, cuando quien-tú-sabes subió al poder y aterrorizó a la gente —Olivia escuchó con atención las palabras de su madre, le sorprendía que los dos se hubiesen enfrentado al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos—. Eran tiempos muy oscuros, y lo único que buscábamos era traer un poco de luz y ayudar a restaurar las cosas, a que volvieran a ser como antes —la barbilla de Aina tembló—. Queríamos ayudar a acabar con la guerra, pero tu padre y yo nunca creímos que _él_ tuviera intenciones de buscarnos para acabar con nosotros.

— ¿Por eso tuvisteis que marcharos? ¿Por que os quería muertos?

— Sí.

Olivia cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando no imaginarse lo que hubiera sucedido si sus padres no hubiesen conseguido escapar de Voldemort. No quería pensar en ello, le producía demasiado dolor imaginarse un mundo en el que sus padres no estuvieran con ella, siendo magos, no mágicos o de cualquier otra forma.

Su padre tocó la puerta para llamar su atención. Llevaba una túnica de color vino que nunca antes había visto.

— Siento interrumpir, chicas. Luego podréis seguir con la conversación. Ojoloco dice que está todo listo para irnos.

* * *

— ¿Alguna vez has usado un traslador?

Estaban caminando por uno de los senderos que llevaban hasta el interior del bosque, a un merendero abandonado en donde Olivia recordaba haber jugado cuando era pequeña. No estaba muy lejos de su casa, solo a unos cuantos metros. Miró hacia el cielo estrellado. Las plumas anaranjadas de _Ur_ brillaban con fuerza mientras se alejaba por encima de las copas de los árboles.

— Sí, los usamos para ir hasta el sitio donde están los carruajes de la Academia —contestó apartando la rama de un árbol—. A la vuelta también los usamos.

— Menuda forma más extraña que tienen los franceses de enviar a sus alumnos extranjeros al colegio —gruñó Ojoloco.

Su pierna de madera se quedaba atascada en el barro de vez en cuando, lo que provocaba una ristra de palabras mal sonantes, y no ayudaba a mejorar su mal humor.

— En realidad vamos volando en un carruaje hasta el colegio; parecido al de la Cenicienta —dudaba mucho que el hombre supiera qué era la Cenicienta, pero Tonks la miró con ojos brillantes.

Escuchó los murmullos urgentes de sus padres llamando al mago para hablar sobre algo que ella no llegó a escuchar. Le resultaba demasiado extraño ver a su padre con la varita fuera, haciendo levitar un baúl que le perseguía como si estuviera tirando de él con una correa. Su madre hacía poco que había susurrado _¡Lumos!_ , y había iluminado el camino para que pudieran ver por dónde pisaban.

— Estudias en Beauxbatons ¿verdad? —preguntó Tonks. Olivia asintió— ¿Cómo es? ¿Es tan grande como dicen? —si algo había descubierto de la mujer, era su incansable curiosidad— Hay un rumor que dice que hay una fuente en uno de los patios del palacio y que tiene poderes curativos y embellecedores ¿es cierto?

Ojoloco se volteó con cara de desaprobación. Su ojo mágico daba tantas vueltas que tuvo que dejar de mirarlo para no marearse.

— Vas a agobiar a la muchacha con tantas preguntas.

— No me importa —contestó rápidamente Olivia. Le gustaba poder hablar sobre su Academia con alguien que no había estado nunca allí. Estaba muy orgullosa de poder decir que era alumna de Beauxbatons—. Es precioso, parece sacado de un cuento; todo es muy luminoso y brillante. Tiene muchos jardines y fuentes, pero la que creo que dices está en el patio delantero, frente a las puertas de entrada. No sé si tiene poderes curativos o embellecedores; créeme que lo sabría si fuese así, me he caído muchísimas veces a esa fuente.

Casi se había convertido en una costumbre entre sus amigos caerse, "accidentalmente", a la fuente antes de terminar un curso escolar. Por supuesto, a los profesores no les hacía nada de gracia, y más de una vez había terminado empapada y limpiando los pasillos del palacio. La disciplina, etiqueta y los buenos modales era algo que estaba muy presente en el colegio francés.

— ¿Nicolas Flamel estudió de verdad allí?

— Creo que sí, Alquimia es una de las clases que dan como optativa a los doce, en cuarto curso, así que tendría sentido que hubiese estudiado allí.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Beauxbatons eran todas las asignaturas y actividades extracurriculares que ofrecía. Era un insulto decir que allí no había nada que hacer, o que los estudiantes de la Academia no estaban los suficientemente preparados al graduarse.

— ¿Desde cuarto curso? ¿A los doce? —preguntó con incredulidad Tonks— En Hogwarts la dan como optativa en los últimos dos, y eso si tienes suerte y hay suficientes personas que quieran estudiarlo —Olivia la agarró del brazo rápidamente al ver que resbalaba con el suelo mojado; otra de las cosas que había aprendido sobre la mujer era que tenía demasiada torpeza—. Gracias. Cuando yo estaba allí, nadie quiso y no la pusieron, aunque me habría gustado, la verdad.

— Creo que Beauxbatons es bastante diferente a Hogwarts.

Había escuchado muchos rumores sobre las otras escuelas mágicas que existían por el mundo, y después del Torneo de los Tres Magos que se había celebrado en ese castillo el año pasado, su curiosidad había aumentado considerablemente, terminando en varios viajes a la biblioteca. Era una pena que no hubiera podido hablar con las personas que fueron a Hogwarts a participar en el Torneo, pero las clases habían terminado antes de que ellos volviesen al palacio, y no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarles nada.

— Eso parece.

— Por ejemplo, nosotros empezamos mucho antes a asistir a la Academia, y nos graduamos unos años después, aunque puedes terminar con diecisiete y ponerte a trabajar nada más salir.

— ¿Con cuántos años empezáis? —preguntó Tonks. La idea de más años estudiando no le hizo mucha gracia— ¿Es cierto que…?

Moody volvió a girarse a mirarlas con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Estáis haciendo mucho ruido —gruñó—. Cuando lleguemos al cuartel podréis seguir cotilleando sobre Beauxbatons todo lo que queráis.

Tonks resopló y murmuró:

— Aguafiestas.

* * *

— Ya hemos llegado —anunció Ojoloco después de caminar un rato.

Las mesas del merendero estaban cubiertas de plantas que habían conseguido abrirse paso entre la roca, que tenía aspecto frágil y agrietado. La fuente de en medio hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de tener agua y ahora tenía una pinta un tanto triste, reseca y corroída por el paso del tiempo.

Olivia no tardó en reconocer el traslador, ya que era lo único que parecía medianamente limpio: una lata de judías en conserva, roja y blanca.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí? —preguntó Tonks mirando a su alrededor con una mueca en la cara.

— ¿Te tengo que recordar otra vez quién nos ha enviado hasta aquí? —protestó Moody. Cojeó hasta la mesa donde estaba la lata y se sentó, mirando el reloj de su bolsillo.

— Solo quería asegurarme, ¿no eras tú el que decía que era mejor prevenir que lamentarse después?

El mago soltó un bufido.

— Cría aprendices para que luego usen tus propias palabras en tu contra.

Antes, en su casa, su padre le había contado que tanto Tonks como Moody eran aurores; magos muy bien preparados que trabajaban en el Ministerio de Magia para capturar a magos tenebrosos y para mantener el orden en el mundo mágico, algo así como la policía del mundo no mágico. También le contó que Ojoloco hacía tiempo se había retirado, y que ahora trabajaba para la organización que su madre le había comentado, bajo las ordenes de Dumbledore.

Ya se había acordado por qué le sonaba tanto ese nombre; como para no hacerlo, cuando Albus Dumbledore era uno de los magos más famosos que existían. Había leído muchas cosas sobre él, como que era el director Hogwarts, que había descubierto los doce usos de la sangre de dragón, que tenía un nombre impronunciablemente largo y que se había enfrentado y vencido al anterior mago tenebroso: Grindelwald.

— Tienes que reconocer que te contradices mucho, Alastor —comentó Aina sentándose en el banco junto a Olivia, frente a Ojoloco.

— ¿Ves lo que digo? —dijo él mirando a Olivia. Gesticuló en dirección a su madre— Otra aprendiz que se pone en mi contra.

Olivia intercambió una mirada entre su madre y el mago que tenía delante.

— ¿Fuiste el mentor de mi madre?

— Sigo olvidándome que no sabes nada de tus padres —farfulló él. Sus palabras provocaron una punzada en su pecho—. Cuando lleguemos al cuartel habrá tiempo de sobra para tomar el té y contar historias para no dormir.

Xabat resopló con diversión.

— Tan dramático y paranoico como siempre, ¿eh Moody?

El mago lo ignoró, y cerró su reloj de bolsillo con fuerza.

— Falta un minuto.

Una pregunta cruzó la mente de Olivia. Todavía nadie le había dicho dónde quedaba el misterioso cuartel general de la organización esa de la que no sabía ni siquiera el nombre.

— ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

— A Inglaterra —contestó Tonks a su lado— Creo que caeremos en Cornualles.

— ¿Es allí dónde está el cuartel?

— No, luego tenemos que aparecernos en Lon…

Ojoloco soltó un exabrupto y su pierna de madera repiqueteó contra el suelo de piedra.

— ¡Calla!

— Olivia, agarra la lata —le dijo su padre.

— ¿Has dicho que tenemos que aparecernos? —preguntó ella mirando a la mujer del pelo violeta.

— 10 segundos.

— Sí, ¿nunca lo has hecho?

— 7 segundos.

— Olivia, la lata —Aina le dio un pequeño empujón en el costado con la mano.

— No, nunca me he aparecido.

— 6 segundos.

Tonks arrugó la cara y la miró de soslayo.

— Uh… puede que sea un poco desagradable.

— Esperar, la lata no es un traslador ilegal, ¿no? —preguntó Olivia cuando la idea le cruzó fugazmente por la cabeza.

— 4 segundos.

La mujer se revolvió incomoda a su lado y murmuró:

— Eh… será mejor que no me preguntes a mi eso.

— 3 segundos.

— ¿Por qué?

— 2 segundos.

— ¡Olivia!

— ¡La estoy tocando!

 _¡POOF!_

* * *

El trasero de Olivia impactó con fuerza sobre un césped húmedo y frío. El aire se le fue de los pulmones debido al impacto, y aspiró con fuerza, sintiendo calambrazos por su espalda y piernas, y un dolor palpitante en las nalgas. Se puso a cuatro patas, tosiendo y respirando con dificultad. La cabeza le pinchaba y se le había revuelto el estómago. La jaula de _Ur_ estaba tumbada a su lado; se le había escapado de las manos debido a la caída.

— No tienes muy buena cara. Estás un poco verde —Tonks se había inclinado sobre ella con cara de preocupación al verla tirada en el suelo.

— Vaya, gracias.

Xabat corrió a su lado y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo. La inspeccionó con la mirada, viendo la zona de las rodillas del pantalón manchadas de verdín. Cuando comprobó que no parecía tener nada roto, le pasó su varita, que también había terminado por el suelo.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho mucho daño?

— Estoy bien, papá.

Aina la miró con inquietud, recogiendo la jaula y enlazando sus brazos para ayudarla a caminar por si acaso. Ojoloco les señaló un sitio detrás de una casa, y avanzó con prisa hasta la calle principal.

Por culpa del impacto, no se había fijado dónde habían caído. Era un pueblo pequeño, parecido al que había cerca de las montañas donde vivían. Las chimeneas de las casas proyectaban sombras sobre el arcén y una farola parpadeaba a lo lejos. El suelo estaba mojado y el ambiente parecía mucho más frío y húmedo que a lo que estaba acostumbrada. El silencio de la noche caía como una pesada manta sobre ellos, provocándole escalofríos. Parecía un pueblo fantasma.

— Vamos, por aquí ¡Rápido!

— Le gustan mucho las prisas, ¿eh? —protestó Olivia agarrándose el lugar que había amortiguado su caída.

— Deberías haberle visto en las misiones del Ministerio —comentó su madre con una leve sonrisa.

— ¡Silencio!

Caminaron entre calles y callejones, siempre ocultos en las sombras. Para un hombre al que le faltaba una pierna, Ojoloco se movía con sigilo y rapidez, sorprendiendo muchísimo a Olivia. Sabía lo bien entrenados que estaban los aurores, pero ahora entendía por qué ese hombre había sido mentor de su madre y de Tonks; podría haberse acercado a una paloma sin haberla hecho salir volando asustada.

El hombre los condujo hasta un callejón sin salida, estrecho y que olía a pis de gato y a otras cosas que Olivia no quiso ni imaginarse.

— Aquí podremos desaparecernos —el ojo mágico se le había quedado en blanco, mirando con atención hacia el inicio del callejón—. Iremos en dos grupos. Xabat, Aina y yo nos apareceremos primero, y llevaremos la mayor parte del equipaje. Tonks y Olivia iréis después —estiró el brazo para que sus padres pudieran agarrarlo y miró a su ex-aprendiz—. Contad hasta veinte después de que nos desaparezcamos.

Aina puso mala cara, no queriendo irse de allí sin Olivia.

— Tened mucho cuidado.

— Mamá son solo veinte segundos —murmuró ella para tranquilizarla.

— Ya lo sé, pero…

— Venga Aina —interrumpió Ojoloco—, no te distraigas.

— Hasta aho…

Antes de poder finalizar la frase, los tres habían desaparecido haciendo un ruido que rebotó por las paredes enladrilladas del callejón, como si alguien hubiera pegado un pistoletazo de salida. A lo lejos escuchó el bufido de varios gatos que se alejaron corriendo despavoridos de allí.

—No me has contestado antes —le recordó Oliva a Tonks cuando volvió a caer el silencio sobre ellas. No se atrevía a alzar la voz demasiado por si había alguien quien pudiera escucharlas— No hemos viajado en un traslador ilegal, ¿no? Además, para viajar entre países tiene que haber consentimiento de las dos partes para poder hacerlo…

— La verdad es que no tengo ni idea, y prefiero no saberlo —respondió Tonks. Apuntó con la varita a algo que se movía entre las sombras y pegó un respingo cuando vio un gato enmarañado bufar en su dirección—. Habíamos pensado viajar con escobas ¿sabes? Pero habríamos tardado demasiado tiempo— Olivia sintió alivio al saber que esa opción había sido descartada, estaba segura de que no habría podido despegar los pies del suelo si hubiesen tenido que viajar de ese modo—. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por nada, Dumbledore se ha ocupado de todo, y esa es garantía suficiente.

— Si tú lo dices…

— Entonces, ¿no te has aparecido nunca? —preguntó en un susurro Tonks.

Tenía la mirada clavada en la entrada del callejón, y la varita alzada, por si acaso.

— No. Todavía no tengo edad para aprenderlo.

— Es verdad, se me olvidaba. Tienes quince, ¿no?

— Sí, los cumplí hace un tiempo, en febrero.

Tonks asintió. De pronto pareció recordar algo, hizo una mueca y miró a Olivia con cautela.

— Hay personas que vomitan la primera vez que se desaparecen.

— Eso no me tranquiliza mucho —dijo entre dientes.

Había escuchado que las primeras veces en aparecerse eran desagradables, incluso para un mago experto. No estaba segura si le iba a gustar más aparecerse o usar un transporte no mágico; igualmente se iba a marear en los dos.

— Oh… ¿También sabías que la sensación es como si te estuviesen aplastando?

Miró mal a la mujer, que no estaba consiguiendo para nada calmar sus nervios.

— No.

— Bueno… ya lo sabes —Tonks se rascó la nuca y carraspeó—. La verdad es que estoy emocionada. Es tu primera vez. ¡Conmigo! —Olivia alzó una ceja, reprimiendo una sonrisilla que luchaba por aparecer en su cara; no quiso decirle que eso no sonaba demasiado bien, y que si hubiese alguien cerca podría mal interpretar la situación con facilidad. Tonks no pareció darse cuenta del doble significado de sus palabras y la miró, frunciendo el ceño— Por cierto, ¿estás contando?

— Creía que estabas contando tú.

Las dos se miraron, abriendo mucho los ojos y en cuanto Olivia le puso una mano en el brazo, desaparecieron del pueblo fantasma.

* * *

— ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?

Las piernas de Olivia eran como de gelatina y la cabeza no podía pararle de dar vueltas. Se agarró con fuerza el estómago, sin poder enfocar la vista por las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos.

— ¿Cariño, estás bien? —preguntó su madre con preocupación.

Como respuesta, la morena se tambaleó hacia un árbol y se dobló en dos, vomitando entre los matorrales.

— Ah, sí, te lo dije —Tonks tenía una mueca de asco en la cara—. Algunos vomitan la primera vez.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Espero que os guste la historia, si queréis podéis dejar un comentario, y así sé lo que pensáis sobre ella 3 Byeeeee.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

 **Número 12 de Grimmauld Place**

Cuando Olivia pudo recuperar el equilibrio, y el estómago le dio una tregua, miró a su alrededor. Estaban en una pequeña plaza, y frente a ellos había edificios enladrillados, sucios y con aspecto antiguo. Algunas de las ventanas de las casa estaban rotas; otras estaban tapadas con papeles de periódico viejos y amarillentos, y algunas más estaban ocultas tras unas cortinas raídas. Una farola parpadeó a su lado. El sitio a donde les habían traído no tenía muy buena pinta, y mucho menos parecía un lugar idóneo para un cuartel. Se preguntó con aprensión cuál de esos edificios era a donde tenía que ir, si el de los periódicos, el de las cortinas raídas, o quizás alguno de los que quedaban más lejos, ocultos por las sombras de la noche bajo una farola que había dejado de funcionar. Ninguna de las opciones le gustó.

Su madre, que le había estado sujetando el pelo negro hacia atrás mientras vomitaba, empezó a masajear suavemente su espalda, trazando círculos de diferentes tamaños, igual que hacía cuando de pequeña se ponía mala. La brisa de la noche le ayudó a despejar un poco su cabeza, y aunque todavía seguía enfadada y presentía una terrible jaqueca aproximarse, ese pequeño gesto de su madre le recordó que, pasara lo que pasara, ellos seguían siendo su familia, las mismas personas que siempre la habían cuidado y querido con todo su corazón, y que una mentira, por muy grande que fuera, no iba a poder borrarle ese sentimiento nunca.

— ¿Estás mejor?

Olivia asintió. Aunque aún tenía unas pocas náuseas, y tal y como había vaticinado, la jaqueca ya estaba haciéndose notar, se sentía mejor que antes; quizás debido a lo que acababa de pensar, o quizás gracias a el delicado masaje que le estaba dando su madre. Tragó con dificultad e hizo una mueca, la boca le sabía horrorosamente mal y la garganta le ardía.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

La farola que estaba a su lado se apagó con un débil silbido, y las pocas que quedaban encendidas la imitaron. Olivia se fijó que Moody tenía un artilugio alargado en las manos, una especie de encendedor en donde todas las luces habían ido a parar. Le recordaba a un mechero de tamaño enorme, o a una cantimplora súper estrecha. Nunca había visto un objeto semejante.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Aquí no. Las preguntas las contestaremos dentro.

Moody volvió a rebuscar algo dentro de sus bolsillos y le dio un trozo de pergamino a cada uno. El pergamino tenía unas palabras escritas, con trazos estrechos y rápidos; las esquinas del papel estaban cortadas de forma irregular, como si alguien lo hubiese arrancado sin miramientos y con prisa. Arrugó la cara sin comprender qué era lo que quería que hiciera con eso.

— Léelo. Memorízalo.

 _El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix está ubicado en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, en Londres._

Olivia miró hacia los edificios en busca del número 12 para ver cuál era la casa, pero por mucho que repasó cada edificio una y otra vez, no lo encontró. No había nada entre el edificio 11, el de los cristales rotos, y el 13, el de las cortinas raídas, en donde, ahora que se fijaba, había una rata muerta en el alféizar. Volvió a leer el pergamino otras dos veces, asegurándose de que lo había leído bien.

Alzó una ceja.

— No ha ningún nú...

Moody la calló inmediatamente.

— ¡Silencio! Aquí fuera no.

Le quitó el trozo de pergamino de las manos, y antes de que Olivia pudiera protestar, le prendió fuego con la punta de la varita. Tonks hacía lo mismo con los dos trozos de sus padres.

— Ahora tienes que pensar bien en lo que has leído —le dijo Tonks—. Visualízalo.

No muy convencida de lo que tenía que hacer, Olivia volvió a mirar a los edificios que tenía en frente. A su izquierda estaba el número 10, con los cristales llenos de periódicos viejos, y el buzón colgando de una de las esquinas, con la pintura roja desconchada; en frente de ella, el número 11, donde bajo ningún concepto tenía ganas de entrar, además, las bolsas de basura apiladas frente a la casa le estaban provocando aún más náuseas; el número 12...

 _El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix está ubicado en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, en Londres._

En cuanto terminó de pensarlo, una puerta apareció de la nada entre el número 11 y el 13. Dio un paso hacia atrás, boquiabierta, y entonces lo vio: entre los dos edificios había aparecido una nueva casa, abriéndose paso hasta ensancharse entre las otras dos como un globo, como si hubiera estado allí desde el principio. Tenía las ventanas mugrientas y la fachada mucho más oscura y deslavada que cualquier edificio de aquella calle. Torció la boca mirando la casa número 12. Cumplía su función perfectamente, ya que de haber sido una bruja oscura y haber podido ver la casa, jamás se habría parado a mirar aquel edificio destartalado como un posible cuartel general.

Su padre le dio un empujoncito para que avanzara hacia las escaleras de la entrada junto a los demás. Al acercarse se fijó en que la puerta estaba arañada y que le habría venido bien una buena mano de pintura; pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que no había ningún buzón o cerradura, tan solo una aldaba con forma de serpiente retorcida. Sin embargo, lo que sí había era un timbre, el cual Moody no tardó en tocar.

Estuvieron un rato esperando fuera. Olivia empezó a mover la pierna con nerviosismo al ver que nadie parecía abrirles; además, se le estaban quedando las dedos helados debido a la brisa que antes le había parecido agradable, y poco a poco el cansancio de toda la noche en vela estaba empezando a recordarle que apenas había dormido dos horas.

— Igual están dormidos —susurró Tonks.

— Pues más les vale mover el culo y despertarse —gruñó Moody. Volvió a tocar el timbre, esta vez con más insistencia. También aporreó la puerta con el puño, por si el timbre no hubiese sido suficiente para despertar a los que estaban dentro de la casa.

De pronto se escucharon ruidos metálicos, como de cerrojos abriéndose abruptamente. La puerta se abrió de sopetón.

— ¡Sucios! ¡Engendros!

Olivia pegó un pequeño brinco al escuchar los gritos de una mujer salir del interior de la casa. A su lado, su padre se puso tenso. ¿Se lo estaban diciendo a ellos? ¿Qué clase de recibimiento era ese?

— ¿Tonks? ¿Alastor? ¿Qué... Qué hacéis aquí?

En la puerta había una mujer regordeta, vestida con un camisón para dormir y con el pelo revuelto, de un rojo anaranjado muy vivo. Tenía la agradable cara mudada por la preocupación al ver a los dos aurores en la puerta, y ni siquiera se fijó que detrás de ellos había más gente. La mujer rápidamente se hizo a un lado y les dejó pasar dentro. Aina, al ver quien les había abierto la puerta, aspiró con fuerza. Olivia vio cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas e inmediatamente se preocupó. ¿Quién era esa mujer que provocaba esa reacción en su madre?

— Buenos días Molly, sentimos venir tan pronto —se disculpó Tonks. Moody le puso el cacharro que había usado antes en las manos, y entró en la casa cojeando con rapidez, perdiéndose por un pasillo estrecho y apenas iluminado. Olivia se puso de puntillas para poder ver a dónde había ido, pero estaba todo tan oscuro que no pudo ver nada. Tuvo que echarse hacia atrás al casi tropezar con los baúles que llevaban—. Teníamos... un encargo.

Tonks se hizo a un lado y dejó que los demás entrasen en el pequeño recibidor. Cuando la chica del pelo violeta devolvió las luces a sus respectivas farolas, accionando aquel intrigante artilugio, la puerta se cerró con un portazo, levantando polvo a su alrededor, y los cerrojos empezaron a cerrarse solos. Olivia tosió varias veces, abanicándose delante de la cara para que no le entrase un manojo de polvo en la boca. Antes de poder satisfacer su curiosidad y mirar a su alrededor, tuvo que taparse las orejas con las manos, ya que los gritos de los cuadros de la entrada no le permitían centrarse en otra cosa si quería seguir conservando sus tímpanos intactos; sin embargo, sí consiguió ver cómo su madre se abalanzaba sobre la mujer, quien tenía cara de sorpresa y también se le estaban llenando los ojos de lágrimas.

La estridente voz de una mujer sonaba por encima de todos los cuadros del angosto pasillo, a los que Tonks estaba aturdiendo rápidamente. Olivia no consiguió ver a la mujer quien producía semejantes alaridos, por lo que se imaginó que debía estar en otra parte de la casa.

— ¡Tú! ¡Vergüenza de mi estirpe! ¡Contaminas la noble casa de los Black con traidores a la sangre y monstruos! ¡Salid de aquí ahora mismo! ¡Escoria!

— ¡Cállate, arpía!

Al escuchar tantos gritos, Olivia deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todo eso fuese un mal sueño, una sola pesadilla de la que dentro de poco iba a despertar. Vería a sus padres en la cocina de su casa, su madre leyendo un periódico y su padre cocinando el desayuno, sin rastro de magia o varitas. Podría volver a su vida normal si tan solo conseguía despertarse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que el ruido y los gritos parasen. Cuando los abrió, pudo respirar con tranquilidad al escuchar el silencio de la casa, tan solo roto por el pequeño lloriqueo de la mujer que ahora abrazaba a su padre, que estaba delante de ella. Solo faltaba que alguien encendiese una luz, para no tener que estar entrecerrando los ojos si quería ver algo.

— ¿Tonks? ¿Moody? ¿Qué hacéis aquí tan temprano?

Un hombre de aproximadamente la edad de sus padres había aparecido al final del pasillo, susurrando como si temiera volver a encender la ira de la mujer que gritaba. Llevaba la ropa de cama arrugada y remendada en algunos sitios, y el pelo, aunque no conseguía ver de qué color era, estaba salpicado de gris. Otro hombre de la misma edad apareció junto a él, con cara de cansancio y una expresión de enojo en el rostro. Tenía el pelo largo y oscuro revuelto y se estaba atando un batín de color burdeos contra el cuerpo.

Ojoloco hizo acto de presencia brevemente en el pasillo, para luego perderse por la puerta que había al final. El hombre del pelo largo se giró a verle con una mirada de reproche.

— ¡Son las cinco de la mañana, por Merlín, Moody!

— ¿Quieres matarnos del susto? —preguntó alguien por encima de su cabeza.

Olivia miró hacia arriba. La voz de un chico joven bajó corriendo por el hueco de las escaleras hasta el pasillo oscuro donde se encontraban. Pudo vislumbrar dos cabezas pelirrojas, apiñadas una junto a la otra, y con el pelo revuelto. Desaparecieron un instante y cuando volvieron a asomarse, dos pisos más abajo, Olivia vio dos caras idénticas.

— La madre de Sirius no es un buen despertador, ¿sabías? —dijo el otro chico.

— A no ser que sea importante —volvió a hablar el de antes—, entonces tanto George como yo estamos dispuestos a ayu...

Olivia pegó un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de la señora pelirroja muy cerca de su oreja.

— ¡Fred, George, volved a la cama ahora mismo!

Las protestas no se hicieron esperar, y antes de que los quejidos de los gemelos pudieran volver a provocar la rabia de la mujer gritona, la señora pelirroja se dirigió hacia las escaleras, subiendo cada peldaño con rapidez.

Otras dos cabezas pelirrojas asomaron por la barandilla junto a los gemelos, esta vez una chica y un chico.

— Mamá, ¿qué pasa?

— Vete a la cama Ginny.

— Pero...

— Sin peros. Tú también Ron —dijo en dirección al chico que había aparecido con la chica.

La mujer le dio un leve empujón con la mano a uno de los gemelos, mientras el otro seguía curioseando, intentando averiguar qué había pasado y tratando, como todos los demás, de ver algo en la penumbra del piso inferior de la casa. Esto no pasó desapercibido por la mujer pelirroja.

— No me hagas repetírtelo Fred, a la cama.

Antes de volver a dirigir su mirada hacia otro lado, Olivia podría haber jurado ver al chico llamado Fred sonriendo en su dirección.

El hombre de los pantalones remendados se les acercó despacio, tanteando las paredes para no caerse debido a la oscuridad. ¿Por qué nadie encendía una luz?

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Es Harry?

El otro hombre, por fin, encendió la punta de su varita, provocando que Olivia cerrase momentáneamente los ojos al notar una punzada de dolor. Cuando enfocó otra vez la mirada, vio la cara de incredulidad y sorpresa del señor. Tenía los ojos tan abiertos que Olivia temió por un momento que se le salieran hacia afuera. También se fijó en las bolsas y ojeras bajo sus ojos, combinando con las de todos los que allí se encontraban.

— Por las barbas de Merlín...

Entonces su madre hizo algo que Olivia no se habría esperado: empezó a llorar, soltando sollozos y temblando como una hoja. Xabat le pasó un brazo por los hombros a modo de consuelo; él también tenía los ojos brillantes.

Aina exhaló con fuerza.

— ¡Remus! ¡Sirius!

— Me estoy volviendo loco —murmuró el hombre a quien su madre acababa de llamar Sirius. Tenía el pelo largo y algunos tatuajes asomaban por la parte que no cubría su camisa de dormir.

Su padre soltó una risilla por lo bajo, y con la voz emocionada, susurró:

— Tampoco te faltaba mucho, ¿eh Black?

El hombre pegó un respingo como si le hubieran dado un latigazo y les apuntó con la varita. Todo rastro de sorpresa se había esfumado de su cara para dar paso a una mirada de recelo y de algo más que Olivia no pudo captar. La mano de la joven voló en dirección a su varita por puro instinto, pero al ver que sus padres no hacían nada, la retuvo ahí, a la espera de lo que podría pasar.

— ¿Quienes sois? —la varita del hombre temblaba ligeramente— ¡Revelad vuestra verdadera identidad ahora mismo!

— Sirius, cálmate —murmuró Tonks.

El otro hombre que había estado tanteando las paredes, se había quedado tan quieto que podrían haberle confundido perfectamente con una estatua. Tonks lo miraba con preocupación.

— ¿Remus, tú también los ves? —preguntó Sirius.

Gracias a la luz que daba la varita de Sirius, Olivia pudo fijarse en las cicatrices que cruzaban el rostro del hombre que tenía el pelo castaño, marcando para siempre su cara, que ahora se contraía en una mueca de estupor, como si las palabras del otro hombre le hubieran confirmado lo que estaba viendo.

— Aina, Xabat... ¿Cómo?

— Tonks, ¿por qué estamos viendo los fantasmas de Xabat y Aina? —preguntó con rapidez Sirius. Tenía la cara pálida y se había echado a sudar por la tensión.

Olivia frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo que fantasmas? ¿De qué conocían esas personas a sus padres y por qué pensaban que estaban muertos?

— Un fantasma muy de carne y hueso —susurró Xabat.

— Se suponía que habíais muerto en una explosión —dijo el hombre de las cicatrices.

Olivia abrió mucho los ojos, ¿explosión? ¿Había más cosas que no sabía?

— Y se suponía que Black estaba en Azkaban, pero yo no lo veo allí, ¿verdad? — replicó su padre.

Aina comenzó a caminar lentamente, con las manos en alto y la cara empapada de lágrimas.

— Sirius, baja la varita. No querrás metérmela por la nariz como en sexto, ¿no?

La realización cruzó el rostro del hombre del pelo largo tan rápidamente, que de haber pestañeado, Olivia se lo habría perdido. Sirius dio un paso hacia atrás y bajó la varita. Abrió la boca un par de veces sin saber qué decir.

— Sois vosotros —consiguió decir con la voz ronca, al cabo de unos segundos— ¡Estáis vivos!

Su padre resopló, caminando hacia él.

— La última vez que me fijé, sí, bastante vivos.

— No sé si sentirme ofendida de que me estés amenazando —sollozó entre risas su madre— o que me reconozcas por casi haberme volado la nariz cuando teníamos 16.

Nadie parecía haber reparado aún en la presencia de Olivia, quien, al comprobar que no tenía que hechizar a nadie, se había ido poco a poco hacia atrás hasta terminar pegada contra la puerta de entrada, arrinconada entre los baúles y la pared. La cabeza le daba vueltas ante tanta información, y estaba empezando a sentir cómo se le cerraba el pecho y se le hacía difícil respirar con normalidad. Nunca le habían gustado los espacios pequeños, y ahora, entre todo lo que había vivido esa noche, y el encontrarse en un estrecho pasillo rodeada de gente, estaba provocando que quisiese salir de allí corriendo hacia la brisa helada de la calle.

— No puedo creerlo —dijo el hombre llamado Remus, su voz apenas un susurro— ¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué no os pusisteis en contacto? Creíamos que estabais muertos.

— Esa era la idea... —Xabat le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Cuando Sirius volvió a abrir la boca para preguntar algo, su madre, quien acababa de estrujarle en uno de sus abrazos rompe-costillas, se adelantó, y como si eso fuese suficiente explicación, dijo:

— Dumbledore lo planeó.

Ojoloco volvió a aparecer por la puerta del final del pasillo, cojeando. Tenía una mano en su cara, sobre su ojo mágico, y Olivia escuchó un ruido de succión, como si una aspiradora se hubiera tragado una bola de billar. Hizo una mueca y volvió a sentir náuseas en el estómago, ¿se acababa de colocar el ojo en su sitio?

— ¿Pensáis quedaros todo el día en el pasillo, a oscuras? —gruñó. Su ojo mágico empezó a girar— Como la muchacha siga yendo hacia atrás va a terminar fuera de la casa.

Olivia sintió cómo le subía un calor sofocante por el cuello hasta instalarse en sus mejillas cuando las personas del pasillo se giraron a mirarla. Sin saber qué hacer, se pegó más hacia la puerta ¿Quienes eran esas personas? ¿Gente de la Orden del Fénix? ¿Quién había estado gritando tanto y tan desagradablemente como para hacer que todos los cuadros de la casa se pusiesen a acompañarla en sus gritos? ¿De quién era aquella casa? ¿Por qué conocían a sus padre y pensaban que estaban muertos?

Un peso se le había instalado en la boca del estómago; todavía había demasiadas cosas que no sabía de la vida de sus padres. Hacía unas horas pensaba que lo sabía todo sobre ellos, y ahora se daba cuenta de que sabía casi lo mismo de sus padres, que de todos esos extraños que había conocido esa noche.

El hombre de los pantalones remendados estaba mirándola con la boca ligeramente abierta.

— ¿Esa es…?

— Olivia, ¿qué haces ahí? —le preguntó Tonks. Le tendió una mano para que pasara por encima de los baúles.

— Entrad, entrad —se apresuró el hombre del pelo largo—. No os quedéis aquí en el pasillo, vamos a la cocina. No levantéis la voz, y si podéis, andad de puntillas.

Olivia caminó detrás de Tonks, agradeciendo poder salir del estrecho pasillo y mirando a su alrededor con recelo. Olía a humedad, y a algo que parecía estar podrido, y juraba que algo dentro del zócalo de la pared se estaba moviendo. A pesar de estar abarrotada de gente, la casa parecía abandonada, o por lo menos, parecía haberlo estado durante bastante tiempo, a juzgar por todo el polvo que se había acumulado en las esquinas. Al fondo había un candelabro, en forma de serpiente, sobre una mesa, y delante de Olivia, Tonks iba derechita hacia un objeto enorme, lleno de paraguas.

— ¡Cuidado!

Sin pensarlo demasiado bien, se lanzó hacia delante para parar la caída de aquel pesado objeto, cayendo de rodillas sobre la polvorienta alfombra del pasillo. Tonks había tropezado con el paragüero y por poco lo había hecho caer. Olivia sujetó el enorme objeto con dificultad. El olor a humedad venía de ahí.

— Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó con las mejillas coloradas Tonks, quien había caído en brazos del hombre de los pantalones remendados. Él la ayudó a estabilizarse y a entrar en la cocina—. Por lo menos esta vez no he tirado el paragüero, siempre está en medio.

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, Olivia intentó ponerlo derecho, pero se le escurría cada vez que intentaba colocarlo en sus sitio ¿Quién usaría un pie de troll para guardar paraguas?

Estaba resoplando por el esfuerzo, todavía tirada en el pasillo, cuando escuchó una voz bajar por las escaleras:

— … y más gente impura entrando a la casa de mi querida ama, oh, si ella supiera la clase de escoria que está viviendo aquí, traidores a la sangre, mutantes y ladrones.

Olivia ahogó una exclamación cuando un elfo doméstico se paró a su lado, mirándola con una mezcla de desprecio y curiosidad en sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Parecía muy mayor, y la única prenda que tenía puesta era una especie de trapo, como un taparrabos, bastante sucio y viejo. De las enormes orejas le salían pelos blancos y estaba totalmente calvo. Nunca había visto antes a un elfo doméstico.

— Y ahora hay una niña nueva que Kreacher nunca ha visto antes, ¿quién será? ¿también una traidora a la sangre? ¿o quizás una inmunda sangre suc…?

— ¡Kreacher! ¡Largo de aquí!

Sirius apareció por la puerta de la cocina, mirando al elfo con el mismo desprecio que desprendieron los ojos de la criatura cuando enfocó la mirada en el mago. Kreacher hizo una reverencia exagerada, casi tocando el suelo con su gran nariz.

— Lo que usted diga, amo —le lanzó una mirada cargada de veneno a Sirius y después a Olivia—. Si su madre supiera la clase de personas que el amo está metiendo en la noble casa de los Black, oh, qué le diría a Kreacher…

— Diría que le iba a dar un ataque —respondió con frialdad el hombre—, y la verdad es que no me hubiera importado.

El elfo doméstico continuó maldiciendo y refunfuñando por lo bajo, haciendo que limpiaba la pared del pasillo hasta que se perdió por una de las puertas abiertas. Olivia pestañeó confundida, ¿no se suponía que un elfo doméstico tenía que ser amable con sus amos? ¿Qué era todo eso de traidores a la sangre y mutantes?

Sirius soltó un suspiro, y rápidamente fue a su lado.

— Déjame ayudarte.

Levantaron entre los dos el pesado paragüero, y Olivia por fin empezó a sentir los brazos, que se le estaban quedando dormidos debido al peso de aquel objeto. El hombre la ayudó a ponerse de pie, y ella se sacudió el polvo de las rodillas.

— Gracias —dijo Olivia en un susurro.

— Siento lo de Kreacher —la cara del hombre se contrajo en una mueca—, lleva aquí encerrado demasiado tiempo y ha perdido lo poco que tenía de cabeza.

Ella se apresuró a negar; las palabras de Kreacher más que ofenderla, la habían confundido.

— No pasa nada.

— Tiene la mala costumbre de pensar en voz alta como si no hubiese nadie a su alrededor —Sirius miró el paragüero unos instantes, y después a ella, con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos grises— ¿Juegas al _quidditch_?

La pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Olivia, quien se habría esperado algo más apropiado a la circunstancia en la que se encontraban. ¿No iba a preguntar quién era ella, y qué hacía allí? Además, le daba la impresión de que le estaba hablando como si la conociera de algo, pero ella estaba segura de no haber visto a ese hombre en su vida. Arrugó la frente y agitó la cabeza.

— No, ¿por qué?

— Es que tienes muy buenos reflejos —señaló la pata de troll—. Seguramente los habrás heredado de tu padre; Hufflepuff nunca tuvo un guardián como él después de que se graduase —reflexionó en voz alta.

Olivia alzó las cejas con escepticismo ¿Su padre? ¿Jugándo al _quidditch_? ¿Como guardián? Si apenas unas horas antes parecía no saber qué era ese juego mágico. Y ¿qué era Hufflepuff?

— ¿Mi padre jugaba al _quidditch_?

Sirius se extrañó de la pregunta de Olivia.

— ¿No te lo ha contado?

— No me ha contado mucho, la verdad —contestó en un susurro amargo.

¿Cuánto exactamente se había perdido de la vida de sus padres? ¿Cuánto le habían ocultado? Es más, de todo lo que sabía sobre ellos, ¿qué era verdad y qué era inventado? La cabeza empezó a darle pinchazos por el exceso de preguntas que estaban apretujándose en su cerebro. Esperaba poder hablar con sus padres en privado y que por lo menos le contestasen a varias que eran preguntas de vital importancia, como por ejemplo, quienes eran esas personas, por qué el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos había estado buscándoles, y por qué se habían visto en la necesidad de mentirla de esa forma.

— Todos pensábamos que iba a jugar en la liga profesional cuando se graduase —dijo el hombre del pelo largo y oscuro. Una pequeña sonrisa se le formó en la boca—, era uno de los mejores; aunque no le digas que te he dicho eso.

Olivia sonrió levemente, se notaba el cariño hacia su padre en las palabras del hombre. Sirius se la quedó mirando, examinando su cara como si fuera la primera vez que veía a una persona. Olivia se sintió repentinamente incómoda bajo el escrutinio del hombre, y con las mejillas rojas, apartó la mirada hacia otro lado.

Sirius se percató del gesto de la muchacha.

— Ah, lo siento —dijo rápidamente—. No tenía intención de incomodarte, es que la última vez que te vi tan solo eras un bebé, y ahora…

Olivia alzó una ceja con curiosidad, para ella era la primera vez que veía a Sirius, pero para él… Se preguntó cuántas personas más habría conocido en su infancia que no recordaba.

— Lo siento, pero no lo recuerdo.

El hombre hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia, y volvió a sonreír.

— Es normal, eras muy pequeña. Soy Sirius Black.

Fue a presentarse, aún sabiendo que iba a ser innecesario, pero la señora que había abierto la puerta bajaba por las escaleras, y al verles a los dos parados allí, cortando el paso, arrugó la frente.

— ¿Por qué seguís aquí en el pasillo? Vamos, a la cocina.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

 **La verdad**

Olivia se estaba quedando dormida en una de las sillas de la cocina, cuando la señora Weasley la condujo por las escaleras hasta el primer piso. Las oscurecidas paredes de la casa estaban decoradas con cabezas de elfos domésticos, cada una en su propia placa. Cada vez que avanzaba más por la casa, más sorprendida se quedaba. Para nada parecía el cuartel de una organización que luchase contra magos tenebrosos; parecía que estaban en la casa del mismo mago contra quien luchaban.

Al llegar al rellano, apenas iluminado por una pequeña lámpara en la pared, la señora Weasley señaló una puerta que tenía el pomo en forma de serpiente.

— Puedes dormir aquí. Vas a compartir habitación con mi hija hasta que limpiemos una de las de arriba; espero que no te importe.

— No, para nada.

— No te preocupes por tu baúl y la jaula de la lechuza, luego cuando despiertes las subimos.

Olivia le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

— Gracias, señora Weasley.

— No tienes que darlas, cariño —le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en el brazo— Venga, a la cama y descansa; ha sido una noche de muchas emociones.

Sin duda esa era una de las noche que Olivia no podría olvidar en su vida. De un segundo a otro, todo lo que creía saber sobre su mundo se había ido al garete, y por si fuera poco, ahora estaba en casa de alguien a quien no conocía, rodeada de personas que sí sabían quién era ella y, a las que, al parecer, les gustaba coleccionar cabezas de criaturas mágicas como objeto de decoración. Además de eso, se había enterado de que sus padres (y seguramente, ella también) habían sido perseguidos por Lord Voldemort, el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, que sus propios padres la habían mentido toda su vida haciéndola creer que eran personas no mágicas, y que no sabía si iba a poder volver algún día a su casa o tendría que esconderse en el cuartel, o en cualquier otro lugar para siempre.

No es de extrañar que las escasas tres horas que consiguió dormir en aquella extraña cama, estuvieran llenas de pesadillas en forma de serpientes, que cuando perdían la cabeza, les salían otras dos parecidas a las de Kreacher, que le gritaba con voz estridente y de mujer que se fuera de la casa, y que no era más que una vergüenza para la familia Black. Se despertó cuando aquella serpiente se transformaba en un abraxan gigante, con pelos blancos en las orejas, que la obligaba a montarse en su lomo, y a volar sobre un lago de aguas verdes en las que se caía y se ahogaba debido a una fuerza que agarraba sus tobillos y la hundía más en esa verdosa oscuridad.

Las ennegrecidas cortinas de terciopelo verde de la habitación estaban entre abiertas, y por el hueco se colaba un rayo de sol que terminaba a los pies de su cama. Al trasluz vio motas de polvo revolotear por encima de la colcha, también de color verde. Se incorporó frotándose la cara.

— Hola.

— ¡Merlín!

Olivia pegó un brinco del susto, que casi provocó que se cayera de la cama. Una chica pelirroja la sujetó y la ayudó a sentarse. Era la misma que había visto aparecer por el hueco de la escalera horas antes, pero no recordaba su nombre. Tenía la cara salpicada de pecas y los ojos marrones.

— Lo siento, no quería asustarte, estaba esperando a que te despertaras —la chica se sentó en la cama que estaba a su lado, y sonrió levemente—. Soy Ginny Weasley.

— No te preocupes, es solo que no te esperaba —contestó Olivia, avergonzada por su reacción— Soy Olivia Aldana.

Ginny la miró con curiosidad.

— No estudias en Hogwarts ¿verdad? —preguntó— No recuerdo haberte visto nunca por el castillo.

— No —contestó Olivia. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, frente a la pelirroja—. Estudio en Beauxbatons.

Ginny puso cara rara, como si la idea de la Academia no le resultase agradable. Olivia se preguntó por qué.

— ¿Eres francesa? No tienes acento francés...

Olivia sonrió; no mucha gente sabía que la Academia también admitía a personas de otras partes de Europa, como Portugal, España, Bélgica, y de otros lugares más. Eso sí, todas las clases estaban en francés, ya que el palacio estaba al sur de Francia, en los pirineos.

— Ah, no, no; soy española.

— Eso explica el acento.

Olivia miró a su alrededor, estudiando la habitación con cuidado. No había tenido ocasión de fijarse en nada debido al cansancio y a que cuando había entrado, estaba todo oscuro. Había un armario grande de madera a los pies de las dos camas, que estaban adornadas con cabeceros oscuros. Las formas de las serpientes entrelazadas que había talladas en cada uno, parecían reptar arriba y abajo, moviéndose y siseando. Era un poco tétrico.

— Tú estudias en Hogwarts, ¿no? —preguntó Olivia para no seguir mirando la habitación— ¿Vives aquí?

— Sí, y no; esta es la casa de Sirius —explicó Ginny señalando a su alrededor—. Hace poco que mis hermanos y yo llegamos aquí; mamá y papá son parte de la Orden. ¿Tus padres también lo son?

— Eso parece... —murmuró Olivia. No estaba muy segura qué contestar; sus padres habían pertenecido a la Orden del Fénix cuando ella era pequeña, antes de la caída de Voldemort, pero ahora no sabía si seguían queriendo formar parte de la organización o no; estaban allí simplemente porque Ojoloco había dicho corrían peligro, y que estarían más seguros estando en el cuartel—. Para ser sincera no sabía que este sitio existía hasta hace unas horas.

— Oh, sobre eso... ¿Es cierto que...?

La chica pelirroja no pudo terminar su pregunta porque se escucharon dos estampidos, y dos chicos idénticos aparecieron de la nada sobre la cama de Ginny, a ambos lados de ella. Olivia pegó otro brinco por la inesperada aparición de los gemelos.

Los dos chicos sonreían de par en par, mirando a Olivia con la curiosidad propia de quien ve a alguien que no conoce por primera vez. Los dos tenían el pelo rojo llameante (algo que empezaba a sospechar era una rasgo de la familia de la señora Weasley), y al igual que su hermana, sus ojos eran de color chocolate y tenían pecas por el rostro y los brazos.

— ¡Hola! —exclamaron los dos a la vez.

La sonrisa de Olivia se ensanchó al escuchar las dos voces mezclarse. Hasta en eso se parecían.

— No queríamos molestar, pero... —comenzó el gemelo de la izquierda.

— Sabíamos que las dos estabais despiertas... —siguió el de la derecha.

— Y nos ha podido la curiosidad —terminó con una amplia sonrisa el de la izquierda.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —se quejó Ginny empujando a sus hermanos para que dejasen de estrujarla entre ellos— ¿No podéis bajar como personas normales?

— Estamos aquí para conocerla a ella, por supuesto —dijo el gemelo de la izquierda.

Olivia notó como empezaban a quemarle las mejillas.

— Menuda entrada que hicisteis esta madrugada —el gemelo de la derecha se inclinó hacia delante.

— ¿Quien iba a pensar que la madre de Sirius serviría para algo?

Una mueca cruzó el rostro de Olivia. No sabía que la madre de Sirius era la mujer que pegaba tales alaridos; no la había visto en la cocina cuando sus padres le presentaron al resto de personas que les habían recibido en la casa, y si era sincera, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de conocer a una mujer que gritaba tales improperios a gente desconocida. Se sintió avergonzada de haber sido la causante de que la mujer despertase a todo el mundo; si alguien la despertase a ella así, habría estado de mal humor durante todo el día.

— Lo siento.

— No te disculpes, no fue tu culpa —dijo el gemelo de la izquierda encogiendo los hombros.

— De todas formas, aquí no pasa nada emocionante, así que en todo caso, te tendríamos que dar las gracias. —añadió el otro chico con una mueca.

— Lo único que hemos hecho desde que llegamos ha sido limpiar. Nuestra madre nos usa como fregonas.

Olivia entonces recordó a la señora Weasley regañándoles horas antes para que se fueran a la cama cuando ellos se asomaron por la barandilla. Su madre les había llamado Fred y George, pero no sabía quien era quien.

— ¿Hace mucho que llegasteis? —preguntó Olivia.

— Hace un par de días —contestó Ginny. Se había sentado a su lado para evitar volver a ser aplastada por los pelirrojos.

— Esto estaba hecho una pocilga —se quejó el de la derecha—, no se podía dar un paso sin levantar kilos de polvo, y había restos de bichos resecos por todas partes.

— ¿El elfo doméstico no hacía nada? Se supone que tendría que mantener la casa limpia, ¿no?

— ¿Kreacher? Prff, un zapato sin suela es más útil que él.

— Si insultarnos es hacer algo —el de la izquierda alzó las cejas, sus ojos mostraron un fugaz resplandor de enfado—, entonces sí, hace muchas cosas.

— Callaos un momento —dijo Ginny mirando hacia la puerta.

Los cuatro se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos momentos. Olivia escuchó a una persona bajar por las escaleras del piso de arriba. Se preguntó entonces cuántas personas estarían viviendo en esa casa cuartel, ya que parecían ser bastantes. Los gemelos estaban listos para desaparecerse cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió en una rendija. La nariz larga y pecosa de un chico de ojos azules apareció por la puerta.

— ¿Se puede? —cuando Ginny asintió, el chico entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente tras él. Olivia se fijó en que tenía el mismo pelo pelirrojo que los otros. También parecía alto y desgarbado— Ah, hola, soy Ron —saludó cuando vio a Olivia—. Me parece que abajo están teniendo una reunión, mamá acaba de cerrar la puerta de la cocina.

Ginny se levantó de la cama como un resorte, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

— Vamos —tanto Ginny como Ron salieron al rellano.

Olivia se levantó para seguirles, pero alguien agarró sus manos, estrujándolas enérgicamente. Cuando alzó la vista, dos sonrisas idénticas la miraban.

— Por cierto...

— Él es George —el gemelo de la izquierda señaló al de la derecha— y yo soy Fred.

— O quizás él es George...

—Y él sea Fred.

La cabeza pelirroja de Ginny apareció por la puerta.

— Venga, no empecéis —su voz tenía una nota de impaciencia—. Vamos, quiero saber qué van a decir.

La morena sonrió divertida y agitó las dos manos lo más fuerte que pudo.

— Soy Olivia.

— Un placer señorita Olivia, ahora si hace los honores de salir —Fred señaló la puerta de la habitación, como guiándole el camino—, vamos a cotillear un poco.

Cuando salieron al rellano, Olivia miró hacia abajo. Desde donde estaban podían ver parte de la puerta de la cocina y de la entrada, la polvorienta alfombra del pasillo que los conectaba, que tenía un dibujo de una serpiente subiendo por un árbol, y a Kreacher, quien estaba guardándose algo que brillaba en el taparrabos. Desde donde estaban, dudaba mucho que pudieran escuchar algo, y más si la puerta estaba cerrada. Olivia pensó que iban a bajar para poder escuchar mejor lo que estaban diciendo en aquella reunión, pero nadie se movía.

Se giró a mirar a los gemelos con curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo vamos a cotillear, exactamente? Desde aquí no podremos escuchar nada.

— Con esto... —Fred rebuscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacó un objeto— _¡Tachán!_

Lo que el chico pelirrojo le estaba enseñando era una oreja. En un primer instante, Olivia pensó que se trataba de una oreja de verdad, pero se dio cuenta de que ninguna oreja era tan grande, y mucho menos se movía una vez separada de la cabeza. Era del mismo color de la piel, y estaba atada a una cuerda. Al final de ella había otra oreja idéntica.

— Son orejas extensibles —explicó Ron al ver su cara de asombro. Una sonrisilla cruzó su cara—, muy útiles si quieres escuchar una conversación privada.

— Las hemos inventado Fred y yo —George empezó a desenrollar la cuerda—. Han resultado de mucha ayuda, no nos dejan estar en las reuniones oficiales.

— Somos "demasiado jóvenes" para ello —dijo Fred con un poco de resquemor.

George empezó a bajar un extremo de las orejas extensibles hacia el piso inferior, mientras que sujetaba el otro con fuerza para que no se le escurriera. Olivia vio como, al llegar cerca de la alfombra de la serpiente, la oreja empezaba a reptar hacia la puerta.

— Es impresionante —reconoció Olivia. Nunca había visto un objeto como ese.

— Son tres _galeones_ la unidad —dijo Fred. Le guiñó un ojo—, pero podemos hacerte un precio especial.

— ¿Qué son _galeones_? —preguntó confundida Olivia. Volvió a notar calor en las mejillas.

Ron alzó la mirada hacia ella.

— ¿En serio no sabes lo que es un _galeón_?

— Creía que se usaban las mismas monedas en todo el mundo mágico —comentó Ginny.

— Pues al parecer, no —contestó la morena encogiéndose de hombros— Si aceptáis _doré_ , _argenté_ o _bronze_ , compraría una. Son las monedas mágicas francesas. ¿Cómo funcionan?

— Ahora lo vas a ver... —dijo George. Todos vieron como la oreja estaba a muy poco de llegar hasta la puerta. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, se coló con increíble habilidad por la rendija de debajo. Entonces, empezaron a escuchar las voces de los adultos de la cocina salir por el otro extremo del artilugio. Parecía un _walkie-talkie_ de una sola dirección— Ah, mira, la reunión ya ha empezado.

La voz de Sirius resonó con fuerza a través del aparato, como si estuviera frente a ella. Por el tono de su voz, no era difícil adivinar que estaba sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo que no sabía nada?

La voz de Remus Lupin fue la siguiente que escucharon. Olivia conoció al hombre antes de irse a dormir, cuando su madre se lo presentó. Pese a la juventud que evidentemente tenía, ya que había sido compañero de colegio de sus padres, parecía como si fuese mucho más mayor de su edad. Tenía un aspecto enfermizo y pálido, que le daban un aire de debilidad; sin embargo, cuando la miró, sus ojos estaban llenos de tal emoción que Olivia se sintió mal por no poder corresponderla. Estuvieron hablando un rato sobre el colegio y sus asignaturas favoritas, antes de que su madre empezase a hablar con él sobre los años en los que fueron compañeros de Hogwarts.

Su voz también tenía una nota de sorpresa.

— ¿Os hicisteis pasar por muggles? ¿En serio?

— Puedo ver a Aina comportarse como una muggle —dijo Sirius—, pero tú tienes de muggle lo que yo de elfo doméstico.

— ¿Y qué esperabais que hicieran? —la voz de la señora Weasley se escuchó con claridad— ¿Asustarla diciéndole que quien-vosotros-sabéis estaba buscándoles?

Arthur Weasley fue el siguiente en hablar:

— La pobre chica ha descubierto hoy que eran magos, Molly, ¿no crees que por lo menos tendría que haber sabido eso?

Entonces Olivia supo de qué estaban hablando los brujos en la cocina. Era sobre lo que todavía no sabía de la historia de sus padres, de lo que habían vivido esa madrugada. Se inclinó un poco más hacia delante, como queriendo ver algo, aún sabiendo que la puerta estaba cerrada.

— Están hablando de mi.

— ¿No sabias que tus padres eran magos? —preguntó Ginny.

— No. Toda mi vida me han hecho creer que eran no mágicos, o como decís por aquí, muggles —explicó Olivia. Ahora que lo decía en voz alta sonaba un poco extraño, y un poco estúpido por su parte por no haberse dado cuenta antes— Ojoloco y Tonks se presentaron de madrugada en nuestra casa y entonces lo supe.

— ¿Cómo no puedes darte cuenta de que no eran muggles? —inquirió Ron con escepticismo— Quiero decir, en algún momento tendrían que hacer magia, ¿no?

Olivia hizo una mueca cuando sus propios pensamientos se reflejaron en las palabras de Ron. Sintió una punzada de enojo hacia sus padres y hacia ella misma; también se preguntaba cuándo habrían hecho magia, y cómo había estado tan ciega como para no darse cuenta.

— Ni idea, quizás la hacían cuando estaba en Beauxbatons.

— La gente puede vivir sin hacer magia constantemente, Ron —murmuró Ginny.

— Pero sería todo demasiado aburrido —dijo Fred.

— Sí, imaginad hacer las tareas sin magia —continuó su gemelo.

— Claro, como vosotros ya sois mayores de edad...

Ginny mando callar a todos.

— ¡Chissst! Que no oigo.

Escucharon de nuevo la voz de la señora Weasley.

— Yo creo que habéis hecho bien. Si hubiese estado en vuestra situación, ¡Ay! No quiero ni imaginármelo.

La voz de Ojoloco revoloteó igual de gruñona que en la madrugada, y Olivia apretó los labios al escuchar lo que decía.

— Casi nos ataca cuando aparecimos por su casa.

— Ni siquiera tú te diste cuenta de que había bajado por las escaleras hasta que estaba en la puerta de la cocina —Tonks tenía un tinte jocoso en la voz.

— Sí, me di cuenta —refunfuñó Moody—, pero quería ver qué hacía.

— Ya, claro.

— ¿Tan sigilosa es? —preguntó Remus.

— Cuando quiere, puede serlo —contestó su padre. Habría jurado escuchar una pincelada de orgullo en su voz.

Fred resopló con diversión a su lado, cerca de su oreja. Estaban todos apiñados junto al objeto para escuchar con claridad.

—¿En serio atacaste a Ojoloco y a Tonks?

— No llegué a hacerlo —puntualizó Olivia.

Se negó a avergonzarse por lo que había hecho, guiada por su instinto, esa madrugada. Cualquiera en su situación habría hecho lo mismo si creía que su familia estaba en peligro, además, en ese momento ella creía que era la única persona con medios suficientes como para defenderlos de las personas que habían entrado en su casa.

— Habría pagado mil galeones por ver la cara de Ojoloco —rió el chico. Su aliento le hizo cosquillas.

— Tonks parecía más sorprendida.

— Me estás cayendo bien.

— ¿Queréis dejar de hablar? —se quejó Ginny mirando mal a su hermano.

Volvieron a callarse y prestaron atención a lo que se escuchaba por la oreja extensible.

— ¿Qué pasó esa noche? —preguntó con cuidado Remus.

Olivia notó como se le tensaban los músculos del cuello, esperando con ansias escuchar una explicación coherente a toda esa locura. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con insistencia, gritando a las personas de la cocina que se apresurasen a contar lo sucedido la noche en que la vida de sus padres cambió. Fred la miró fugazmente al ver su cambio de postura.

— Dumbledore nos visitó esa noche para avisarnos de lo que había pasado con Lily y James —comenzó su madre— Si le hubieseis visto... tenía la cara desencajada. Nos dijo que Harry había vencido a quien-vosotros-sabéis, pero que él creía que simplemente había desaparecido o que sus poderes se habían debilitado.

— No pudo haberse equivocado por una vez... —escucharon murmurar con disgusto a Molly.

— Creímos que por fin íbamos a poder dejar de escondernos, pero no fue así —la seriedad de lo que estaba contando su padre se enlazaba a cada palabra que pronunciaba—. Nos dijo que había mortífagos que, a pesar de su desaparición, estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por seguir llevando a cabo lo que él quería. No tuvimos más remedio que recoger todas las cosas esa misma noche e irnos.

— No queríamos poner en riesgo a Olivia.

— Podríais habernos avisado —replicó Sirius con una nota de reproche y tristeza en la voz—; habríamos hecho lo que fuera para ayudaros, Aina. No pude hacer nada mientras James y Lily eran asesinados por Voldemort —los cinco chicos se encogieron simultáneamente ante la mención del nombre del mago oscuro—, y el dolor y la impotencia de saber que vosotros también habíais muerto, y sentir que podríamos haber hecho más...

— No podíamos hacerlo Sirius, Dumbledore tenía todo planeado, incluso había preparado la casa en las montañas. No estábamos seguros de quien había traicionado a los Potter (no nos creímos que fueses tú quien traicionó a James de esa manera, no tenía sentido), y no podíamos jugárnosla.

Los cinco chicos escucharon el suspiro de Remus.

— No dejasteis ni una nota, nada. Fui a vuestra casa después de lo de Lily y James, pero ya no estabais allí.

— ¿Que más pasó? —apremió el señor Weasley.

— Dumbledore, cómo no, tenía razón; había mortífagos buscándonos. Semanas más tarde nos enteramos de lo que había pasado con los Longbottom... —las palabras de su madre estaban llenas de conmoción. Casi podía verla temblando, con los ojos llorosos, sentada en la mesa de la cocina— Pobre Alice y Frank.

— No sabemos cómo, pero Dormiku se enteró de lo que pasaba; quizás Dumbledore le avisó, ya sabéis que se llevaban bien. Decidió ayudarnos con el traslado hasta Cornualles.

— ¿Dormiku? —la incredulidad de la voz de Sirius latió con la misma fuerza que la del corazón de Olivia— ¿Tu padre os ayudó con la huida?

— Sé que es difícil de creer; mi padre no se caracterizaba por su amabilidad hacia mi —rió Xabat sin una pizca de diversión en la voz—. Creemos que cuando se enteró de que Olivia estaba en peligro... bueno, dejó todas las diferencias a un lado. Por supuesto, mi madre no sabía nada, seguro que le habría importado muy poco si los mortífagos nos hubiesen llegado a capturar, esa vieja de...

— El caso es —interrumpió su madre—, que Dumbledore tenía razón. Nos encontramos con Kerbasi y algún mortífago más cerca de Cornualles, en un pequeño pueblo a la entrada. Dumbledore nos había puesto un traslador allí.

— ¿Kerbasi? Ese no era...

— Sí, Remus —contestó Xabat—, el hermano de mi padre. Su gemelo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Murieron los dos esa noche, Arthur.

Olivia aspiró con fuerza, sin llegar a tragar el aire, ya que se le quedó atascado en la garganta. Su abuelo había muerto por protegerla la noche en la que huyeron, perseguidos por mortífagos.

— Tuvieron un duelo —dijo su padre.

Obviamente no podía recordar nada de lo sucedido esa noche con claridad, sus recuerdos apenas empezaban cuando tenía cuatro o cinco años, y todos eran de ella jugando con sus padres en el jardín de casa, de los ciervos que se escondían entre los árboles, y de los libros de las estanterías ordenándose a sí mismos por colores, debido a su propia magia. Si lo intentaba mucho, podía recordar algo de cuando tenía tres años, pero todo era muy borroso y sin sentido.

— Todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa —dijo su madre—. Hubo un fogonazo verde y después una explosión.

Olivia se separó de la barandilla, parpadeando con rapidez al notar los ojos húmedos ¿Explosiones? ¿Un fogonazo verde?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda de arriba a abajo, y notó el corazón latiendo con pesadez contra el pecho. No podía ser ¿verdad? No era posible que recordase aquella noche; que la llevase recordando durante años a través de sus sueños, una y otra vez, sin darse cuenta de que aquello que veía no era un producto de su subconsciente. No tenía sentido que cuando estaba despierta no fuese capaz de acordarse de nada de eso, pero sí dormida. La boca se le quedó seca y sus manos empezaron a sudar.

— Simulamos que también habíamos muerto en la explosión camuflando a unos muggles que habían sido alcanzados por los maleficios de Kerbasi.

— Lo hicisteis demasiado convincente, Aina —gruñó Ojoloco.

— Esa era la idea —dijo su padre—. De hecho… tanto la familia de Aina como la mía piensan lo mismo; no saben que seguimos vivos. Fue muy difícil tener que fingir que estábamos muertos, creedme; en millones de ocasiones he querido buscaros para contároslo, y lo mismo pasa con los padres y los hermanos de Aina.

— Fue muy doloroso —la voz de su madre apenas era un susurro—. Durante muchos tiempo estuvimos vigilándolos, ¿sabéis? A mi familia, quiero decir. Tenía miedo de que algún mortífago no se hubiera creído la treta y fuesen a buscarles, pero ¿qué podían hacer en esa situación? Son muggles, estarían indefensos en contra de ellos… —Aina paró un momento de hablar, y todos escucharon como se sonaba la nariz— Olivia a menudo preguntaba por ellos, y creo que sabía, muy en el fondo, que algo iba mal, que no era normal que nadie viniese a verla o que nadie llamase a casa. Creo que sabía que le ocultábamos algo importante, pero nunca insistía… Oh Dios, teníamos tanto miedo. —la voz de su madre finalmente se rompió en sollozos. Los cinco chicos escucharon a la señora Weasley y a Tonks murmurar palabras de consuelo, sus voces igual de estranguladas.

Olivia sintió cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, todo eso era demasiado. Lo que sentía la asfixiaba como en el sueño que había tenido, le cerraba la garganta y le aceleraba dolorosamente el pulso. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la barandilla con temor a ahogarse de verdad.

Los Weasley la miraron con preocupación, su cara había perdido todo rastro de color, y estaba temblando ligeramente. Ginny colocó su mano con cuidado sobre el hombro de la morena.

— ¿Olivia? ¿Estás bien?

Su voz salió en un susurro estrangulado:

— No quiero seguir escuchando.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Ron— ¿No quieres saber nada?

— Prefiero no hacerlo.

Olivia no se sentía preparada para hacer frente a lo que sus padres estaban contando. Desde que se había enterado hacía pocas horas que sus padres no eran muggles, había estado deseosa de saber por qué habían mentido, por saber su parte de la historia; pero ahora que la escuchaba, no se sentía con fuerzas de enfrentarse a su verdadera realidad. Dolía demasiado.

Dolía saber que su familia había tenido que esconderse por luchar por la libertad; dolía saber que su familia se había roto, que personas importantes habían muerto por pelear contra las injusticias de unos pocos que deseaban oscurecer el mundo y controlar las sombras a su parecer; dolía saber que su propia familia se había enfrentado hasta el punto de asesinarse los unos a los otros por tener pensamientos diferentes, por defender la paz sobre la guerra, por defender a las personas que amaban, por defenderla a ella; dolía saber que sus padres no habían tenido más remedio que esconderse, que mentirla para que tuviera una infancia y una adolescencia feliz, ajena a los problemas reales del mundo, ajena a su dolor; pero lo que más solía saber era que su vida, esa bella mentira que habían construido para ella, no era más que un hermoso envoltorio para un regalo roto, que todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba en pequeños pedazos, dejándola de proteger contra el mundo, dejándola perdida y sin saber qué hacer; sin saber quien era ella en realidad.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

 **Albus Dumbledore**

Después de haber escuchado la historia de sus padres, Olivia volvió a la habitación, se metió en la cama y se quedó allí hasta que llegó el medio día y supo que ya no podría esconderse más. Nadie la molestó mientras estuvo tirada bajo las sábanas sin hacer nada, salvo en las ocasiones en las que la señora Weasley o su madre entraban con cuidado a la habitación para ver cómo estaba; en tal caso, se hacía la dormida y la dejaban en paz. Al parecer Ginny había mentido diciendo que Olivia había tenido pesadillas y que no había podido dormir bien. Lo cierto era que tanto dormida como despierta, todo le parecía una pesadilla.

Se sentía entumecida, como si estuviera vacía por dentro. Los pensamientos de su cabeza iban y venían tan rápido que a veces parecía que ni siquiera estaban allí, que su mente se había quedado en blanco debido a una sobrecarga de información. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo podría volver a su vida normal sabiendo que ya nada iba a ser igual que antes? Una vocecilla en su cabeza le dijo cariñosamente que no se preocupase en ese momento de lo que haría después, que tendría tiempo de ir cruzando los puentes cuando se le aparecieran delante. Olivia hizo caso a esa voz de su cabeza, esperando que cuando estuviera a punto de cruzar el punte, se diese cuenta a tiempo si estaba roto o no, para no pegarse el batacazo que se había dado con el último que había intentado cruzar.

Cuando decidió levantarse de la cama, se dio cuenta de que había ropa suya doblada en la cama de Ginny y una nota de su madre que decía que podía usar uno de los baños para darse una ducha caliente. Tras una interesante ducha (el grifo se había negado un par de veces a soltar agua caliente, el espejo del baño se había reído de su pelo mojado, y las toallas la estrujaron intentando encorsetarla hasta que consiguió soltarse tras hacerles cosquillas), bajó a la cocina, donde los Weasley estaban preparando la mesa para comer.

Fred fue el primero que se dio cuenta de su presencia. Tenía la varita fuera, como si fuera una batuta, y hacía levitar una vajilla de porcelana hacia la larga mesa. Cuando vio a Olivia, sonrió.

— Buenas tardes, ¿te encuentras mejor?

— Un poco —contestó Olivia.

Había podido dormir un rato más entre un pensamiento y otro, y tras la ducha se sentía con más fuerzas para hacer frente a lo que viniera. Casi se sentía como la misma Olivia de siempre.

Se acordó de la última vez que había visto a los chicos Weasley, cuando dejó abruptamente el rellano ignorando lo que le decían, para esconderse bajo la seguridad de las sábanas. Las mejillas de Olivia se encendieron como si se hubiera acercado a un fuego ardiendo.

— Por cierto, siento lo de antes; creo que hice que todo se pusiera incómodo muy rápido cuando salí corriendo.

— Ah, para nada, no te preocupes. Es normal, después de todo lo que escuchaste —contestó él agitando la varita—. Míralo por el lado positivo, por lo menos no rompiste a llorar como una magdalena, eso sí que habría sido incomodísimo...

De repente, toda la vajilla que flotaba hacia la mesa se tambaleó peligrosamente hacia los lados, y antes de poder evitarlo, se desparramó por la mesa. El estruendo de la vajilla rota alertó a los demás. Olivia pensó que por lo menos esa vez no se había lanzado a salvar los platos, eso habría sido desastroso.

— ¡Fred Weasley! ¡Qué te tengo dicho de usar magia!

— ¡Ha sido un accidente! —dijo Fred apresurándose a hacer el encantamiento reparador. Algunos platos se negaron a unirse y se arrastraron debajo de la mesa— Solo quería ayudar, además, Tonks rompe cosas continuamente y a ella no la gritas.

Olivia se agachó a recoger con cuidado un plato que se había escondido tímidamente detrás de una silla, y lo colocó en la mesa.

— Es cierto, esta madrugada rompió un vaso en mi casa.

En ese momento la señora Weasley se percató de que Olivia estaba en la cocina, y para alivio de Fred, se olvidó del incidente de la vajilla.

— Oh, Olivia, estás despierta. Iba a subir ahora a llamarte... —la señora Weasley miró a Olivia con un ojo analítico, típico de las madres— ¿Has podido dormir? Ginny nos ha dicho que has tenido pesadillas.

En el fondo de la cocina, cerca del fregadero, Ginny se giró a guiñarle un ojo. Olivia agradeció silenciosamente a la chica la excusa que le había permitido quedarse más tiempo en la cama.

— Sí, he podido descansar —contestó Olivia sonriendo levemente—, gracias por su preocupación, señora Weasley.

— No hace falta que me des las gracias, cariño.

Percatándose de que tan solo había cabezas pelirrojas en la cocina, Olivia le preguntó a la señora Weasley dónde estaban sus padres. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ellos para darles la oportunidad de que le contaran su historia ellos mismos, sin tener que enterarse por el invento de los gemelos Weasley; además, tenía muchísimas ganas de darles un abrazo y agradecerles de corazón el sacrificio tan grande que habían hecho por su familia.

— Están arriba, con Sirius y Remus —George pasó por su lado cargando en sus brazos copas de plata, que dejó caer en la mesa—. Ten más cuidado George… Me parece que están intentando limpiar dos dormitorios —continuó volviendo a dirigir su atención hacia Olivia—. El tuyo está en uno de los pisos de arriba, cerca de la habitación de Fred y George; no es muy grande, pero tu lechuza no quería moverse de allí, así que hemos subido tu baúl y la jaula.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Olivia observó a los gemelos, que estaban haciendo magia de nuevo para poner delante de cada silla un plato y una copa. Los ojos marrones de la señora Weasley enseguida se posaron sobre ellos y empezó a abrir la boca para volver a retomar la regañina que había empezado antes, pero Olivia habló antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

— ¿Ya ha llegado mi lechuza?

La señora Weasley parpadeó.

— Sí. Ha llegado hace poco.

Ginny empezó a colocar los cubiertos sobre la mesa y murmuró:

— Nos ha costado bastante convencerle de que se metiera en su jaula.

— A mi me ha picoteado la mano, mira —la mano pecosa de George se pegó a su cara y Olivia tuvo que echarse hacia atrás. George tenía heridas y cortes en algunos dedos—. Pensé que me iba a arrancar un dedo ¡Mis hermosos y perfectos dedines!

— Toda una tragedia que no va a parar de recordarte —murmuró Fred al pasar junto a Olivia.

— Mira, ¡mira! —volvió a exclamar dramáticamente George. La señora Weasley puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a los fogones, regañando a Ron por haber metido la cuchara en el estofado. Olivia reprimió una sonrisilla— No creo que haya que amputar, ¿verdad?

Fingiendo la mejor cara de pena que tenía, Olivia colocó la mano en el brazo de George, y soltó un suspiro.

— Lamento ser yo quien te lo comunique, George, pero las heridas provocadas por el pico de Ur empeoran con el dramatismo —Ginny rió por lo bajo al ver la cara de fingido horror de su hermano. Olivia chasqueó la lengua—. Lo tuyo parece ser un caso severo de _dramaticus agudus_ , así que… Lo siento mucho.

George hizo que lloriqueaba y se fue hasta donde su hermano Ron, quien llevaba en los brazos una olla enorme con el estofado de la señora Weasley, y lo zarandeó, proclamando que iba a perder su perfectamente pecosa mano. Ante el brusco movimiento, la olla se movió peligrosamente en las manos de Ron, quien miró al gemelo con cara de molestia.

Olivia empezó a ayudar a Ginny a poner las servilletas.

— La verdad es que nos costó muchísimo que dejara de mordernos —la chica también tenía alguna herida en las manos.

— Solo pudimos convencerle dándole un dulce de _Pigwidgeon_ , nuestra lechuza —dijo Ron dejando la olla (milagrosamente entera) en la mesa.

— Lo siento —se disculpó Olivia—. No estaba de muy buen humor esta madrugada; además… _Ur_ es un poco temperamental.

— Es muy parecido a su dueña.

El padre de Olivia apareció por la puerta de la cocina, seguido por su madre, Sirius y Remus. Olivia sonrió a sus padres, y sintió un calor agradable que se expandía por su pecho. Ahora que sabía la verdad, sentía una renovada admiración por su valentía y por los sacrificios que habían hecho por amor. Sirius y Remus se fueron a cada extremo de la cocina después de saludarla.

— ¿De quién habrá heredado su dueña ese carácter? —preguntó significativamente Olivia.

— De mi no, desde luego —se apresuró a contestar la madre de Olivia. Su padre se llevó una mano al pecho y abrió mucho la boca, haciéndose el ofendido. Sirius soltó una carcajada ruidosa. Antes de ir a ayudar a la señora Weasley con la comida, Xabat le guiñó un ojo a Olivia.

Con prontitud, Olivia se vio envuelta en una rutina que le era muy conocida: preparar la mesa para la hora de comer. Hubo un momento que todo le pareció extrañamente familia y tranquilo, como si estuviera de visita en casa de unos amigos, entre risas y bromas. Se le asignó la tarea de llevar algunas sillas al comedor, por lo que se apresuró a ir a la habitación que estaba al fondo de la cocina.

Era un cuarto grande: había dos sofás negros con detalles dorados, uno frente al otro, y en medio de los dos, una mesita de café alargada; junto a los sofás también había una chimenea alta, apagada y con troncos desiguales cubiertos de cenizas; al fondo de la estancia había un piano de cola. Todo tenía una espesa capa de polvo, como si alguien hubiese abierto unos sacos hasta arriba sobre los muebles. En una esquina, apiladas unas encima de otras, había cinco sillas idénticas a las de la cocina.

Olivia intentó bajar la silla que estaba más arriba, y poco a poco desmontó aquella torre, tosiendo por culpa del polvo que tragaba al respirar y esperando no encontrarse ninguna araña. Casi se tropezó con la alfombra verde del suelo cuando llevaba una de ellas hacia la cocina, pero alguien paró su caída agarrando el respaldo de la silla con fuerza.

— Cuidado.

Una cabeza pelirroja la miraba con diversión.

— Gracias, Fred.

— Soy George.

Olivia entrecerró los ojos y alzó una ceja.

— ¿Te han desaparecido milagrosamente las heridas de las manos?

Fred chasqueó la lengua y caminó hacia las sillas.

— Me has pillado.

Olivia esperó a Fred para ir juntos hasta la cocina. El chico agarró con dificultado dos de las sillas.

— Por cierto, gracias por distraer a mi madre —dijo Fred bajando la voz—, una vez que coge carrerilla, no para.

Los dos caminaron hacia la cocina, esquivando a Kreacher quien acababa de entrar por la puerta, murmurando palabras desagradables sobre traidores a la sangre y lo muy disgustada que estaría la madre de Sirius si viese su casa. Parecía que el repertorio de insultos y comentarios odiosos tan solo se reducía en esos dos temas.

— ¿Eso significa que sigue en pie lo de mi descuento? —susurró Olivia cuando empezaron a colocar las sillas en la mesa.

Fred se rió por lo bajo.

— Significa que el descuento es cada vez mayor —alzó las cejas, sonriendo de medio lado—. Puede que si consigues ocultar la existencia de _ya-sabes-qué_ a _ya-sabes-quien_ —señaló con la cabeza a su madre, quien estaba en la otra punta de la mesa—, las consigas gratis.

— Tendré que esforzarme más, entonces. No quiero quedarme sin ya-sabes-qué.

— ¡Ese es el espíritu!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Olivia se levantó mucho más renovada que el día anterior. Aunque no pudo hablar con sus padres, gracias a la exhaustiva limpieza que la señora Weasley le había encomendado del cuarto donde se quedaría, colapsó en la cama tan cansada que por una vez su mente estuvo en blanco. Por suerte, esa noche no hubo ninguna misión secreta, por lo tanto, la madre de Sirius estuvo callada, y Olivia pudo dormir sin que la molestaran en mitad de la noche, y sin soñar nada.

Se pasó la mañana junto a Ginny, quien se ofreció a ayudarla a limpiar al ver las dificultades que estaba teniendo para convencer a una _doxy_ de que saliera de las cortinas de la habitación. Las _doxies_ eran unas criaturas pequeñas, que a menudo era confundidas por hadas; sin embargo, a pesar de tener el mismo tamaño y poseer alas parecidas, estos animales fantásticos estaban recubiertos de una capa de pelo, y estaban equipados con unos dientes afilados, cargados de veneno. Varias veces tuvieron que esquivar al animalillo, quien les enseñaba los dientes amenazadoramente, y no tenía reparos en lanzarse volando contra las dos. Finalmente fue Remus Lupin quien se deshizo del animal, petrificándolo y sacándolo de la casa.

A la hora de la comida, Olivia conoció a otro integrante de la familia Weasley, el hermano mayor de Fred, George, Ron y Ginny: Bill. Igual que sus hermanos, tenía el pelo de color rojo vivo, y lo llevaba largo, atado en una coleta. Si nadie le hubiera dicho a Olivia que Bill era un mago, lo habría confundido perfectamente con un muggle; vestía como un rockero y tenía un pendiente en la oreja, y no llevaba las estrafalarias ropas que solían ponerse los brujos cuando querían mezclarse en el mundo no mágico. A Olivia le cayó genial nada más intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con él.

Después de una copiosa comida gracias a su padre y a la señora Weasley, Olivia se sumió en un tranquilo sopor, y se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor, escuchando las diferentes conversaciones de los allí presentes. A su derecha estaban sus padres, hablando con Sirius y Remus. Los cuatro no se habían separado desde que Olivia y sus padres llegaron a Grimmauld Place. Observó los rostros de sus padres, las amplias sonrisas que llevaban puestas, y se sintió contenta por ellos; desde hacía mucho tiempo que no veía ese brillo de sus ojos, y desde que habían llegado al cuartel, los ojos de Xabat y Aina habían empezado a cobrar vida, brillando con emoción a pesar de las circunstancias en las que se encontraban. Los dos amigos de sus padres también estaban mucho más animados, incluso Remus ya no tenía tan mal aspecto, ni parecía estar tan enfermo como antes.

El padre de Olivia estaba contando una historia desternillante, pues Sirius se estaba agarrando el estómago de tanto reír. Las lágrimas de los ojos de Aina esta vez eran de lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo.

— Y entonces… Espera, espera, esta es la mejor parte… —el padre de Olivia tomó aire, y con una sonrisa deslumbrante, se inclinó sobre la mesa— y entonces Sirius va, y dice: Lo siento profesora, ¡pero no sabía que usted era el gato!

Los cuatro estallaron en carcajadas. Olivia sonrió con ganas por sus contagiosas risas, y continuó con su expedición por la mesa.

Su mirada se posó frente a ella, donde dos cabezas pelirrojas estaban apiñadas una junto a la otra, murmurando rápidamente. La chica apoyó el codo en la mesa y, dejando caer la barbilla encima de la palma de su mano, se puso a escuchar la conversación que los gemelos estaban teniendo.

— Yo creo que usando su veneno… —decía George.

— Ya, pero ¿dónde vamos a conseguirlo? —preguntó Fred haciendo una mueca.

— Quizás Mundungus lo sepa.

— O con un poco de suerte, quizás haya una plaga aquí.

— Tendremos que echar un vistazo, ¿dónde se podrían esconder?

Fred se encogió de hombros y resopló.

— ¿En algún lugar oscuro? Las _doxies_ no son muy inteligentes que digamos.

— Crucemos los dedos para que la casa tenga una plaga.

¿Los gemelos querían veneno de _doxy_? ¿Para qué lo querrían? El veneno no era algo que se pudiera conseguir fácilmente, además, si un animalillo de esos te mordía, tenías que tomar el antídoto inmediatamente. La curiosidad de Olivia pudo con ella, y se inclinó hacia delante, llamando la atención de los gemelos.

— Os gustará saber —interrumpió Olivia susurrando—, que me he encontrado con una esta mañana, en mi habitación. Casi nos muerde a Ginny y a mi; Remus cree que no es la única que hay en la casa.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada de ilusión, mientras que una sonrisa traviesa se abría paso en sus caras pecosas.

Fred se inclinó hacia delante, imitando la postura de Olivia y alzó una ceja.

— Veo que has cotilleado nuestra conversación —Olivia se encogió de hombros, y asintió— ¿interesada en los negocios?

— Puede, eso que decís del veneno parece interesante, ¿se puede saber para qué lo queréis?

George chasqueó muy rápido la lengua, negando con la cabeza.

— Ya lo sabrás cuando consigamos hacer lo que tenemos en mente. Es más, te dejaremos probarlo.

Olivia entrecerró los ojos cuando un pensamiento se coló delante de su curiosidad. Por mucho que quisiese saber lo que Fred y George tramaban, de lo que estaban hablando era de un veneno que necesitaba un antídoto con demasiada rapidez, y George le había dicho que iba a probar algo, que seguramente contenía dicho veneno.

— No me vais a envenenar, ¿verdad?

— ¿Envenenar? No —dijo Fred encogiéndose de hombros como si no tuviera importancia. Su sonrisa se amplió, y a Olivia no le gustó nada— ¿que te sangre la nariz o tengas fiebre? Con un poco de suerte, lo espero.

Olivia no supo si Fred estaba hablando en serio o no, si reírse o preocuparse de que los gemelos estuvieran tramando algo que incluía una hemorragia nasal o ponerse malo.

— No sé cómo tomarme lo que has dicho.

El ruido que hizo la silla de la señora Weasley cuando se levantó, hizo que Olivia enfocase su atención en su izquierda, donde Bill, Ron, Ginny y la señora Weasley habían estado hablando. Los gemelos también decidieron dejar su conversación y centrarse en ellos al ver la cara de desagrado que ponía su madre. Su cara se parecía a cuando se huele algo desagradable y se intenta disimular. Ginny ni siquiera estaba intentando disimular su cara de fastidio.

—… te ocupa todo tu tiempo libre —se quejó la señora Weasley recogiendo los platos—, ¿por qué no le enseña otra persona?

— Me gusta pasar tiempo con ella, mamá —la voz de Bill tenía un tinte de cansancio, como si hubiera repetido esa frase muchas veces—. Es una chica muy agradable.

Al lado de Olivia, Ginny resopló, y murmuró:

— ¿Hablamos de la misma persona?

— Sí que lo es —dijo Ron rápidamente en defensa de la chica que había dicho Bill.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no dices eso porque es parte _veela_? —dijo Ginny con una sonrisa socarrona— Siempre te quedabas embobado cuando pasaba por los pasillos.

La cara de Ron tomó el mismo tono que su pelo, y Bill se rió. Olivia se giró hacia los gemelos en busca de respuestas.

— ¿Una _veela_?

Fred la miró, asintiendo.

— Hay una chica francesa trabajando en Gringotts, el banco mágico de aquí, para mejorar su inglés.

— Sí, y ahora Bill le esta dando "unas clases particulares" —George hizo comillas con los dedos mientras alzaba mucho las cejas, y Olivia soltó una risita.

Así que de quien estaban hablando era de la novia de Bill.

— Quizás la conozcas —añadió de pronto Fred. Olivia alzó una ceja—, estuvo el año pasado en el Torneo.

— Representó a Beauxbatons —dijo George.

— Fleur Delacour —dijeron los gemelos a dúo.

Olivia dio un respingo. Claro que conocía a Fleur Delacour, ¿quién no lo hacía? En Beauxbatons no había muchas _veelas_ , (en realidad tan solo había cinco). Era imposible no saber quien era la chica que tenía a parte del alumnado de la Academia babeando cada vez que pasaba por su lado; aunque Olivia la conocía por otro motivo.

— ¿Delacour? —preguntó. Giró hacia Bill, quien al escuchar el apellido de su novia, miró a Olivia— ¿Fleur Delacour está aquí, en Inglaterra?

— Sí —contestó—, ¿la conoces?

— Claro. Es prima de mi mejor amigo —Ron giró tan rápido la cabeza que Olivia creyó que le había dado un calambrazo. Ginny la miraba con curiosidad, y la señora Weasley estaba pendiente de su conversación, queriendo saber más sobre la novia de su hijo, y posiblemente, de la familia de ésta— Además, también la conozco porque estaba en mi club de duelo. No se quedó mucho tiempo, tan sólo el año antes del torneo, pero era bastante buena —Olivia alzó un poco la voz para que la señora Weasley pudiera escuchar bien, ya que ahora que sabía de quien hablaban, no pudo evitar sentir que tenía que dar la cara por Fleur—. Conmigo siempre fue muy simpática; de hecho, pasé una navidad en su casa porque mi amigo me invitó, y me dejó su cuarto para que pudiera dormir a gusto.

La sonrisa de Bill se ensanchó. Olivia pudo ver cómo el pecho se le hinchó un poco, orgulloso de la amabilidad de su novia. Ginny intercambió una mirada con su madre, sin creerse demasiado las palabras de la morena.

— Fleur mencionó algo del club de duelo —dijo Billy—. Creo que me contó que se apuntó por la profesora, la mejor duelista de Europa; aunque ahora no recuerdo su nombre…

Olivia sonrió con emoción, dentro de los profesores que había en Beauxbatons, su profesora de duelo era una de las que mejor le caían.

— Yuri Lee.

— ¡Eso! —exclamó Bill— Fleur dijo que sus lecciones eran algo duras.

— Es exigente, pero es la mejor.

— También dijo que sus hijos eran de los mejores…

 _¡DING DONG!_

El tranquilo y bonito momento de sopor se rompió por el timbre, que provocó los alaridos desagradables de la señora Black. Olivia se encogió en su asiento e instintivamente se llevó las manos a las orejas. Sirius salió corriendo de la cocina, con Remus y los padres de Olivia en sus talones. La señora Weasley fue a abrir la puerta, mientras Remus aturdía con rapidez a los cuadros de la entrada, quienes se habían despertado y habían comenzado a gritar también.

— ¡Sucios traidores a la sangre! ¡Mestizos asquerosos! ¡Salid de la sagrada casa de mis padres! ¡Fuera! ¡Largo de aquí, inmundicia!

— Ah, ya estaba echando de menos los gritos de la amabilísima señora Black —dijo con irritación Fred.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Olivia, quien todavía no había visto a la mujer— ¿Por qué grita tanto? ¡Dónde están los modales de esa señora!

— ¿No la has visto? —preguntó Ron. También se había llevado las manos a las orejas— Es el cuadro ese que está tapado por unas cortinas.

De la indignación que sintió, Olivia dejó caer las manos sobre la mesa con un fuerte _pum_. George pegó un brinco y Ginny se rió.

— ¿Un cuadro? —preguntó Olivia con incredulidad— ¿Me estás diciendo en serio que un maldito y estúpido cuadro está pegando esos berridos?

George se llevó una mano a la boca, aspirando muy rápido, y miró a Olivia como si hubiera pronunciado un maleficio horrendo. Le dio un manotazo a su gemelo en el brazo.

— ¡Fred, ha dicho _maldito_ y _estúpido_! —se llevó una mano al pecho y frunció los labios— ¡Fuera! ¡Largo!

Olivia puso los ojos en blanco. La puerta de entrada se había abierto y cerrado, pero Olivia, al estar de espaldas a ella, no pudo ver quien había entrado a la casa. Por suerte, los gritos de la señora Black ya habían parado, y los últimos cuadros gritones del pasillo se callaron con rapidez.

Fred imitó el gesto de su hermano, y alzó el dedo índice, como si fuese a regañar a Olivia. La morena intentó contener una sonrisa, pero falló.

— ¡No se consiente ese sucio lenguaje en la honorable casa de la purísima y limpísima familia de los Black, muchacha!

— Si los abuelos de Sirius la escuchasen… —George agitó la cabeza— ¡Ah! ¡Inaceptable!

— ¿Dónde están sus modales, señorita Olivia? —recriminó Fred. Olivia se habría creido su pregunta de no ser por la sonrisa que había en la cara del pelirrojo.

Iba a contestar a los gemelos, pero al ver las caras de asombro de los cuatro pelirrojos viendo algo que estaba detrás de Olivia, se calló. Giró rápidamente.

— Veo que los señores Weasley pueden amenizar incluso las situaciones más desagradables.

Detrás de Olivia había un hombre alto y delgado. Tenía una barba blanca y larga, y descansando encima de su nariz torcida, tenía unas gafas de media luna, que guardaban unos ojos de azul brillante. El hombre sonreía con afabilidad, mirando a los que estaban sentados a la mesa. Detrás de él venía una mujer de aspecto severo. Tenía el pelo negro recogido en un tirante moño, y vestía una túnica verde, a juego con su sombrero.

Por pura costumbre, Olivia se puso de pie delante del señor, mostrándole respeto. Nada más posar los ojos sobre él, lo reconoció: era Albus Dumbledore, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y uno de los magos más famosos, poderosos y admirados de su época. El protocolo de Beauxbatons decía que todos los alumnos debían de ponerse de pie cuando la directora entrase en la sala, y con Dumbledore no iba a hacer lo contrario; no cuando al parecer, gracias a él, tanto sus padres como ella continuaban con vida.

Ginny fue la única que reaccionó.

— ¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¡Profesora McGonagall!

Albus Dumbledore la saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza, preguntando a los pelirrojos qué tal estaba siendo su verano. La señora a la que Ginny había llamado McGonagall, miró a Olivia con curiosidad antes de sentarse a la mesa junto a él. Olivia tomó asiento inmediatamente, y eso hizo que los ojos azules del director se posaran sobre ella.

Olivia sintió cómo se le tensaban los hombros, y se sentó con propiedad en la silla. Albus Dumbledore la miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna y le dedicó una amable sonrisa.

— Me alegra ver que han llegado sanos y salvos hasta el cuartel, señorita Aldana —Olivia se sorprendió de que uno de los magos más famosos de la historia conociese su nombre. Sonriendo levemente y sintiéndose más tranquila, le agradeció al director sus palabras. Él continuó hablando—. Es bueno verla de nuevo.

Los padres de Olivia, Sirius y Remus aparecieron por la puerta. La cara de sus padres a ver a los dos nuevos invitados era digna de retratar.

— ¡Profesor!

El director de Hogwarts se giró a ver mirarles, y una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro. La mujer que estaba a su lado empalideció y abrió la boca de la impresión.

— Ah, Aina, Xabat, ahí estáis; debo decir que el tiempo no ha pasado por vosotros. Como le estaba diciendo a vuestra hija: es bueno veros de nuevo.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —exclamó la profesora McGonagall. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y se había llevado una mano al pecho.

La madre de Olivia fue corriendo a su lado a darle un abrazo.

La señora Weasley se fue al fondo de la cocina, sacudiendo la varita. Varias tazas y platos empezaron a revolotear alrededor de ella y pronto una tetera humeaba de agua caliente. Colocó todo delante de los invitados y comenzó a servirles unas tazas de té marrón.

— Sentémonos, sentémonos, ya tendremos tiempo de saludos y explicaciones —dijo Dumbledore al ver las preguntas en la cara de la profesora McGonagall—. Hemos llegado justo a tiempo para la hora del té, Minerva, no hay que tomarse las cosas con prisa... oh, no Molly, sin azúcar… muchas gracias.

— Profesor Dumbledore, ¿qué hace aquí? —preguntó Ron cuando todo el mundo volvió a sentarse.

— ¿Le ha pasado algo a Harry? —se apresuró a preguntar Ginny. Tenía la cara contraída en una mueca de preocupación.

— No, señorita Weasley; el señor Potter continúa con su verano tranquila y comúnmente, igual que todos los años —¿Harry Potter? Olivia se sorprendió, aunque luego recordó que Remus había preguntado por él, el día anterior, y que Harry iba a Hogwarts; era normal que lo conocieran—. Pero les alegrará saber que la señorita Granger llegará mañana por la tarde; Kingsley y Tonks accedieron de muy buena gana a escoltarla hasta aquí.

— Entonces, ¿qué le trae por aquí, profesor? —preguntó Fred inclinándose hacia delante con curiosidad.

— Hay muchas cosas importantes de las que hablar, señor Weasley. Además —miró con sus ojos azules a Olivia, y ella tuvo la extraña sensación de que podía ver a través de ella—, no quería perderme la cara de sorpresa de la profesora McGonagall al ver a los padres de la señorita Aldana; solo por eso, el viaje ha merecido la pena.


End file.
